


Mend The Blue Skies

by raminina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Pauper Gon, Prince Killua Zoldyck, Slow Build, Transphobia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raminina/pseuds/raminina
Summary: The hard work one soldier could give could easily change the world.Not for everyone,not even for the Gods but to one person.Gon Freecs is a unlucky man.Being the only soldier standing a top of broken and bloody bodies,he truly felt unlucky.Leaving his dead kingdom,he was now working under the Zoldyck kingdom.And falling in love with the Crown Prince who's in an arranged marriage was truly unlucky.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. The Unforgotten Lands

Bloody lands filled with pain and sorrow. Some are crying, some are screaming on top of their lungs, some are silent. It was a disaster, I couldn’t bare looking at them. Though I knew my body was broken from the war, I just had to make her pay for what she did to Kite, my captain. I thought if I prayed enough, the pain would go away, but unfortunately, the Gods don’t listen. The voices blurred in my mind and the beheaded body of the person I adored was laying in front of me. What a cruel world.

Everyone called me the lucky child, the one who managed to survive the bloody lands without having a single torn limb or a broken bone. My cuts had healed and I held my head high for my family and friends, who were now watching me from above. I’m the lucky one, they chanted, but I felt as though I was caged in a cruel, unlucky world. Who would have thought that youngest soldier would be the one who would survive.

The word spread fast. “A young boy from the islands survived the gruesome war. The last remaining person of the Heavens Kingdom who had previously conquered the Chimera Kingdom.” I was named a hero. Then my whole world changed. I lost my home, my family, my friends. I had nothing. The Kingdoms heard my story and they didn’t let the chance go to waste. They requested I join them. A strong soldier who didn’t abandon his Kingdom, that’s what they wanted. The loyalty that was hard to obtain nowadays. Yet I had the power to decide.

I never left those lands, the thought didn’t even cross my mind. I didn’t want to forget the souls who shaped me into the person I am today. Time flew rapidly and now there is nothing but green fields and my small house. I wasn’t forgotten, but the world moved on. Now I live alone on these cursed lands. A pretty simple life for a so called hero. The village wasn’t very far away from this small broken house, but I didn’t want to leave Kite.

Most days were spent in front of the lake, fishing rod between the hands which had seen better days. A young looking man sitting on a sturdy branch. Of course the man had to visit the village every now and then. He still needed to survive to please the Gods. The people of the village knew him as a kind and friendly man. He didn’t have any problems making friends, and yet he still lived far away from people. He had caught the eyes of many woman in the village, but he politely turned down their offers every time. The sweet lonely soul, Gon.

Day after day, they were all the same. Walking down the path towards the lake, he let the clothes that covered his body fall to the ground. He jumped in the deep blue lake, the hairs on his nape stood out. The sun was high in the sky yet the water played games with him. He let his body float in the water and let his eyes focus on the clouds, while birds sang sweet songs to him. Gon didn’t like spending too much time in the water, fearing that he may fall asleep and never wake up, so he took his things and left the lake.

On the way home he saw some men riding horses who were looking at him. Paying them no-mind, he continued to walk. When his house was in sight, the men on those horses stopped. One of them cleared their throat and approached him.

-“Gon Freecss?”

The sound stopped him on his tracks, he turned his attention towards them.

-“Yes?”

The man got off his horse and walked closer to him.

-“We are sent by the Zoldyck Kingdom. The King will be expecting you tomorrow.”

The man took a letter from his long cape and handed it to him.

-“The King explained everything in this letter.”

Gon took the letter and looked at the man who was now walking towards his horse.

-“Wait! What’s going to happened tomorrow?”

After the man got on his horse, he turned to Gon and flashed him a warm smile.

-“I hope we will work together.”


	2. The Letter

The people who believed in change and peace created six large kingdoms. The Heavens Kingdom, which was ruled by King Zushi, the Chimera Kingdom, ruled by the King Meruem, The Kurta Kingdom, ruled by the Kurta Clan Elders, the Greed Island Kingdom which was ruled by Queen Biscuit, the Hunter Kingdom which is ruled by the King Netero and lastly, the strongest and the most powerful kingdom, The Zoldyck kingdom which is ruled by the King Silva Zoldyck. Three of the stronger Kingdoms, The Heavens Kingdom, The Chimera Kingdom and The Kurta Kingdom are conquered. In addition to these kingdoms, there are also some smaller ones which don’t have the power or the name to stand out. Some even had bad intentions.

That was the knowledge that the people like Gon had. They were the common people who weren’t noble and didn’t bare any power to their name. But since Gon served the Heavens Kingdom, he knew a lot more than the others. He knew what kind of people stood behind their throne and what kind of power each of them possessed. So yes, he was indeed surprised that he got offered to serve the large and the powerful Zoldyck Kingdom.

In the letter he got he was informed that the Zoldyck Kingdom has had a big tragedy. They didn’t specify what the tragedy was, but they informed him that he was needed and he did not even have the power to decline. This Kingdom had many colonies and by that the lands that were once possessed by the Heavens Kingdoms were now possessed by the Zoldyck Kingdom.

In the letter the Kingdom stated that the next ruler will be the Crowned Prince Killua Zoldyck and due to the big tragedy, a loyal captain would be needed to protect the Kingdom and the people. That being said, Gon had to abandon his home and travel to the Kingdom where his lifestyle would be depending on the Kingdom. His journey will begin the next day, when two more royal guards will accompany him on his travel. They promised him more food than he could ever imagine and a roof over his head. And since the Kingdom is known for having wealth and luxury, Gon knew that that would be the least of his problems.

Gon was not pleased to be working under the largest Kingdom. He believed that it would bring disgrace to his name. His mind and his heart were loyal to the field of the Heavens Kingdom, he couldn’t just vacate his home. But not having a head attached to his body wasn’t really an option. The Gods had given Gon a new challenge and he was not thrilled about it.

He packed his items, staring from the clothes he had,the ring and necklace that his father left for him. He didn’t have much. Old boots that had been worn out, a sleeveless white shirt with holes and mud on it and a pair of loose trousers. He was a humble young man, never asked for much, and the things he did need, he earned them on his own.

He had to admit, he was quite excited about this change of plans. Backing off a new challenge wasn’t him at all. It was amusing that his whole life would be changed from now on, but that didn’t mean that he was any less sad about leaving his home. Eating early and going to sleep early were new to him, but he didn’t want to look irresponsible to the two horsemen who would be at his door early in the morning. By all means, sleep did not come easily. He was far too anxious and yet excited to fall asleep. It seemed foolish of him to act like such a little child, but the thought of leaving the lost memories and the dreams of his comrades left him broken.

Despite feeling that way, he knew that he should move on, that he should start over again and maybe find a friend, or even a lover. But his heart was not giving him that satisfaction yet. Maybe this was a good thing, maybe this new journey would be better than the last one. He didn’t know yet, but he prayed that maybe the Gods would be by his side from now on. Never giving up.


	3. A Weird Friend

The day when he was took from his own home came, from his own dead kingdom. The night wasn’t pleasant at all, he kept turning left or right and his bed did not comfort him at all. Sleep came late in the night, clogging his thoughts and finally letting his head to rest. But the morning came by quicker than he wanted it to, lifting the bed sheets from his body he wanted things to be done a little faster.

His hunger needed to die down, so when he got of the bed he headed to get something to eat. If he didn’t have to leave his home today, he would go to the village to buy some food. The only food he could find in his broken home was a loaf of bread. However that was enough to cease the hunger.

The bag he prepared the other night was laying on the ground. He didn’t know what else to do, so he sat on the badly made bed. He waited for the horseman to come, not moving a singe muscle. Gon cleared his head from any thoughts, too scared to think of anything in particular. When it felt like a few hours had passed, there was a knock on his door. He knew that it was the men who came to take him away, so he took his bag and opened the door.

Like last time, the two horsemen stood in front of him. These were the same men that gave him the royal letter. One of the men was taller than the other one and he looked older too. Gon knew that making a friend or two on his journey wouldn’t hurt, so he greet them. The older looking man spoke to him first.

-“I’m glad that we get to work together, Gon.”

So they were told about the man who they needed to deliver to the kingdom, interesting. But Gon needed to talk to them so that he could find out more information about the kingdom he will serve.

-“What are your names?” asked Gon.

The smaller guy smiled at him softly and the older looking guy grinned at him.

-“I guess the rumors that you are a friendly guy were true.” Said the older looking guy as he extended his left hand. ”My name is Leorio and this guy next to me is Kiriko. I will be sharing my horse with you and your bag will be carried by Kiriko.”

-“Thanks! I didn’t think that the Zoldycks’ horsemen would be this communicative.” Gon returned the grin.

The Kiriko guy motioned them to the horses and took Gon’s bag with him. Leorio got on his horse and waited for Gon to get on aswell. Getting on the horse was an easy task to him but it had been almost two years since he got on one and almost two years since the battle that ended the two kingdoms. The journey was long, they would be passing through some villages and some cities. He was certain that it would take a week to be completed, so he began to get used to the company of the two horsemen.

After a couple of hours the men started chatting with Gon. They paused to get some food they had brought. Despite knowing it wasn’t wasting any money, Gon felt bad eating the food they gave him because he knew that used to live in poverty. It was because of the kingdom that they had a roof on top of their heads. They praised the kingdom and said that even though they had different dreams and aspirations, they were living a happy and healthy life. They were grateful but the horseman Leorio said that he wanted to pursue his goals. That’s when he told me about his sad past.

-“I was an only child leaving in a village where people wouldn’t mind killing each other for a piece of bread. With the poverty, a lot of illnesses spread through the village. It affected a lot of poor souls. Children, young men and women, elders. You see, I had a really close friend who I loved dearly, he was like the brother I never had. And because I hardly ever saw my parents due to their jobs, I spent my whole time as a child with that kid. He got ill right before my parents did. Because we were poor, we couldn’t afford to save them and they passed away. Gon you see I'm a simple guy. Figured I'd become a doctor... so I could cure some kid who was ill, tell his parents they owed me nothing.”

Gon figured that Leorio was beyond strong. He had a goal that could be carried all his life. Gon envied him because everyone that he had met had miniscule goals, that included him too. He always had the goal to protect the Heavens Kingdom but when that kingdom died his goal was no longer achievable. Leorio was a weird man, a weird friend.

-“How did you start living under the Zoldyck Kingdom Leorio?” Gon was quite curious about the two men, after all they were his journey buddies.

Leorio grinned at the question and tightened his grip around the reins of the horse tack.

-The great King took a liking of the village and saved us. I will be forever grateful for that. So after he took us, I thanked him every second I could find, I looked at him like he was an angel sent from the Gods. He listened to my story and my dreams, giving me books upon books so I could study and telling me that if I became a doctor one day, he would like to be treated by me.”

Gon was at a loss of words. Never in his life would he imagine that the powerful Zoldyck Kingdom would be this kind to the common people. He was taught that that Kingdom kept a lot of deadly secrets and that their image could blind a person’s mind.

-“So you are telling me that the powerful Zoldyck Kingdom that can’t be replaced by any other kingdom is actually kind.”

Leorio scratched behind his ear.

-“Hell man I totally get you. If I was in your shoes I would be having doubts too. I get where you are coming from, you used to serve the Heavens Kingdom, not trusting any other kingdom’s intentions is completely normal. But believe me when I tell you that this kingdom does not mean any harm towards anyone.”

Days had passed and the end of their journey was coming along. He learned about the kingdom and the people who lived in it. He learned about Kiriko’s past too, knowing that the Zoldyck Kingdom saved a poor family from death gave him hope about the world. Most importantly he learned how to talk to the Crowned Prince. People didn’t know much about him. All Gon was told was that he was the second youngest child of the Zoldyck Family, he had made a couple of appearance by the Kings side. He was told that he was the most beautiful man they had ever seen. They had heard his voice too, they said it sounded as if an angel was talking, not a human being. People worshiped his beauty, young women and men falling in love with him only to be slapped with the harsh reality that no prince would want to be in bed with them. So little was known about him, yet people didn’t care what kind of a person he is.

Gon also asked about the tragedy that occurred on the Kingdoms grounds but they simply told him that he would be informed about that by the Crowned Prince himself. When the last day of their trip came to an end, he felt sad because he would be separated from his two friends. But they told him that he will see them again since they will live under the kingdom. Seeing the kingdom with his own eyes, he felt like he was dreaming. The wealth that this kingdoms possessed was unbelievable to him. The townsfolk that they passed looked like they have never felt hunger in their lives.

People whispered as they passed them, some girls blushed when they made eye contact with Gon and he was sure that they all knew about his past. That’s why they had awe and pity in their eyes. ”The Crowned Prince doesn’t talk much, but he plays mind games. He doesn’t appreciate when people talk as if they are better than him in any way. And make sure to always give simple and clear replies.” They said it was quite simple and if he wanted to keep his head attached to his body he should follow the rules.

But Gon didn’t like following the rules.


	4. The Pretty Crown Prince

The Zoldyck Kingdom is known as one of the most powerful and untouchable kingdom. It is known for so many great things, but the true beauty of the kingdom is hard to explain to someone who has lived their life in wrecked grounds. The palace where the Crown Prince lived is beyond a God’s work.

The palace that was standing in front of Gon blinded people with its beauty. One can only dream to live in it. The walls were of a white stone that glistened in the summer sun and the roof was grey slate. It was as big as twenty ordinary houses of the town. There were sculptures in front of the palace that had been made long ago by masters of the craft. They were set on pedestals amid the water fountains and the perfectly manicured hedges that had been shaped like different animals. The people believed that the animals that were standing on the pedestals represented the ones that the Crown Prince had hunted on his many hunts.

Gon had never seen such magnificent things in his life before. He came from a humble kingdom, the treasure and the beauty of a kingdom was only seen in the Heavens Kingdom, so no, Gon was not introduced to such a masterpiece nor has he ever imagined he would be.

Leorio standing on his left didn’t look surprised at all, neither did Kiriko, they did live here after all. Leorio was the one to notice the surprised look on Gons face and he did not miss the opportunity to make fun of it.

-“Beautiful,right?”

Gon turned his gaze from the mesmerizing palace to his new friend.

-“I was never expecting to see such an amazing thing with my own two eyes.”

Leorio laughed at Gon’s choice of wording, patting him on the back.

-“Just wait ‘till you see the inside of this place. You won’t be certain it’s real.”

And just as he was told, Gon did question if his eyes were seeing right. Upon entering the palace, he was greeted with magnificent marble floors, expensive furniture all around, and even servants dressed in loose black clothing. The clothing that hanged on their bodies was supported by a single pin. Men and women stood on both sides as Gon and horsemen entered. They stood still as they greeted them.

Leorio ruffled Gons hair as they were approaching the captain of servants.

-“See you later Gon, that’s if you are still alive by then. Also don’t be ashamed to flirt with the girls here.”

Leorio left, giving him a smirk and Kiriko smiled at him softly as he went his own way. Now Gon was standing in front of the Captain of the servants by himself.

-“Good day Gon. My name is Canary and I am in charge of the servants here. Before you meet His Royal Highness the servants will clean you up and they will give you proper clothing. When you’re done I will accompany you to your chamber.”

The woman spoke in a gentle tune. Although her voice could be taken as a weakness, she looked stronger that any man Gon had laid eyes on. Without breaking eye contact, Gon answered quickly.

-“I understand.”

With that being said, he was taken to the baths where naked women stood, giggling at his nervousness. They insisted that they would take care of his body while Gon took of his clothes. He quickly got in the bath not letting anyone see below his waist.

The women who scrubbed his body talked about how good looking he was, his many battle scars left them amazed. Gon has had many friends and lovers who were women, but that did not stop him from being embarrassed to be seen naked by so many women. The scrubbing on his head made him relax his muscles in the warm water. It had been so long since he had taken a proper bath. The women massaged every part of his body with oil. They cleaned and cut his nails and made sure that his teeth were brushed.

After the bath, he was met with new servants who took their time to measure his body. He had been told that he would meet His Royal Highness wearing black clothing like the servants did and that the Crown Prince would tell him what his position was in the Zoldyck Kingdom. Wearing what the other servants were did not make him uncomfortable at all, he wore loose clothes ever since he was young. The women that made sure he looked presentable to be looked by His Royal Highness complemented him on how charming he looked.

He thanked them all for doing this and said his goodbyes. Canary, the captain of the servants was waiting for him when he left. She smiled softly at him and motioned him to come her way. He did what he was told with no hesitation.

-“They did a good job.” Canary showed a small smile.

She was a beautiful woman, he admitted. She held her head high and did not let any of the townsfolk’s stares bother her.

-“I haven’t heard much about you Gon, unlike everyone else.”

-“It is good to know that not everyone here knows about my life.” Gon said.

-“I’m not really interested in people, but it is my duty to know who is working under The Crown Prince.”

-“Are you close to him?”

Canary was surprised by the question Gon gave her. He did not take her for the talker. Simply put he needed to know what kind of man he would be working for.

-“It has been a long time since someone asked me that question. It’s a coincidence that the man who asked me that same exact questions was once in your position too.” Canary said as she softly smiled once again.” To answer your question, I have worked for him ever since he was a little boy, so yes, I am close to him.”

-“Can you tell me what to expect when I meet His Royal Highness.”

While walking on the marble floors they started climbing the stairs. He noticed that all stair rails were ornate mahogany, carved and polished so that they shined. Walking past the hallway, there were family portraits that were painted in oil paint and hung in gold frames. The furniture was all handmade by master craftsmen. It seemed like nothing ever got dirty in that palace.

-“You must have heard that the Crown Prince possesses an unnatural beauty, keeping that in mind, I would not recommend to comment on his looks. The Prince simply does not want to be reminded of the way he looks. Act politely, like you once did under a different kingdom.”

That seemed reasonable to Gon. Canary stopped and gestured to a solid wood door.

-“This is where your bedchamber is. You may enter now if you wish, but we need to hurry since His Royal Highness does not want to be left waiting.”

His room is located at the corner of the palace, but instead of forming a sharp edge, his room curves in an arc, and the semicircle was entirely covered in windows. Gon steps into the room, jaw dropping in awe. The windows stretch from floor to ceiling, filling the room with natural light. Gon is left speechless.

-“I did not imagine this at all.”

-“Hopefully this chamber is by your liking.”

-“It is. Thank you Canary.”

And once again he was shown that soft smile. Now that Gon entered this kingdom, he was glad that he got to meet so many beautiful people. It made him praise the Gods for letting him see such beauty.

The palace was three stories and his bedchamber was located on the top floor for some reason.

-“May I ask you something?” Gon said.

-“Yes.”

-“Why is my bedchamber on the top floor? As I have been told only the Prince and those who are needed by his side as on there.”

Canary looked at him and then turned her gaze somewhere else.

-“That question can only be answered by His Royal Highness.”

-“I understand.”

As they moved they were now in front of a door.

-“You will now meet the prince.”

As the guards pushed open the doors, Gon was blinded by light and color. The room is an open chamber with a long white carpet leading to the throne, but what really stands out are the stained glass windows, as tall as the doors, pouring light of every color into the room. Across the grey marble, rainbow tessellations crisscross in brilliant shows of artisanship. The entire room is as bright as a church, practically swathed in holy light. He only imagined what kind of beauty was waiting for him.

And in the center of all that color, at the end of the room, there stood a throne. And on that throne, there stood the prince.

-“Presenting to His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of the Zoldyck Kingdom, Killua Zoldyck. The Honorable Captain of The Crown Prince’s Servants, The Lady Canary and a guest.” One of the guards announces, voice booming across the vast space and drawing the eyes of the assembly to Canary and Gon. 

Gon walks with his head held high, he was by no means a noble, but he was proud of his name and his status. When he reached the foot of the steps leading to the throne, he bowed to the Crown Prince.

-“I present Gon Freecs.” Canary says, taking a knee herself.

Gon doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to be seen as a disrespectful man so he waits until he has been called.

“Rise, Canary, Gon.” The Crown Prince says.

Gon does as he is told.

Sitting atop a mass of furs, dressed in white from head to toe, bright blue eyes are piercing right through him. Prince Killua Zoldyck stares directly at Gon. He leans back on his throne, radiating dominance and comfort in a place of power. Gon sees the unhappy turn of the Crown Prince’s mouth.The Prince had a number of men behind his back,Gon guessing that those are the nobles.

-“As you’ve been informed by the letter, a tragedy has occurred in The Zoldyck Kingdom. My father needs a man who can guard my back if any difficulty has arose. Knowing your past, we came to a conclusion that you would be needed here. Having both the brains and the body sure is a hard task, but I do not think that would be a problem for you. That being said, you will be my personal guard.” The Crown Prince stops for a moment then he continues. “ I have heard that you are not the ones with no intelligence to defy my will or betray me.”

-“Indeed, your majesty.”

The Crown Prince looks at him like he can see right through him. It isn’t shocking that this is the man that will be King, but the people were not lying one bit. The Prince who sat on a throne and looked at him like he knew all of his darkest and deepest secrets was indescribably beautiful. Being seen by him made Gon feel embarrassed. He had never witness such a big power and beauty as the one held by the Crown Prince.

The Crown Prince looked satisfied with that answer, so he continued.

-“Would you betray me, Gon Freecs?”

Hearing that questing made Gon rethink some stuff. But he knew that the Prince liked to play mind games so he had the intentions to win.

-“No, your Royal Highness. I live to serve.”

-“Is that so?”The Prince rose an eyebrow while maintending an eyecontact.

-“Then I have nothing to worry about.” The Prince says. His eyes are narrow, but the harsh twist of his mouth smooths out a little.

-“Approach, Gon Freecs.”

Gon holds his head high as he approaches the prince. Prince Killua offers his left hand. His fingers—both right and left—are unadorned aside from a ring that represented a snake on his ring finger.Gon’s eyes fix to it. The snake was made from gold, he was sure of it and it looked so long to Gon that he imagined that the snake ring might eat his whole finger. He had never in his life seen such a beautiful ring.

It looked unreal to him. He never knew that this kingdom will be full of surprises.

He takes the prince’s hand, rough under his light touch, and kisses the ring. Killua doesn’t flinch, not exactly. But his fingers flicker under Gon’s touch. Gon keeps his eyes on the ring as the Prince moves his hand away.

-“You will be contacted through my personal servant about your duties. I accept you as a member of my kingdom.”

Killua rises from his throne, and the rest of the hall straightens up along with him. He’s not much taller than Gon, they seemed to be the same height. His left hand settles at Gon’s bicep. It’s warm, much warmer than Gon had expected. He’s distracted enough that he misses the moment Prince Zoldyck kisses his forehead. The kiss is short, chaste, and cold. When he draws away Gon resists the urge to touch the skin Killua kissed.

And then Killua’s eyes are gone from him.

-“Canary.” The Prince calls. “Guide Gon to his bedchambers and get him settled.”

Behind Gon, Canary says, “As you wish, your Royal Highness.” Her fingers touch his elbow. Gon bows once more. 

The men standing behind the Prince looked like they were the judges of his fate, but they were in the household that the Prince made. Gon did not want to be in a same room as them. They looked evil and Gon has the eye to spot evil. Bad, evil people.

-“I will take my leave of you now, Your Royal Highness.”

The Prince rose his hand only to announce the word that every men who stood at Gon’s place wished to hear as soon as possible.

-“Dismissed.” 

And with that, Gon left the pretty prince on his throne.


	5. The Shining Armor And The Unfriendly Man

Laying in a bed that was not his own, Gon felt out of place. He reminded himself that it was the first day and nothing more or nothing less could be done about his day. He was excited. Working as a guard was new to him but he knew what the fuss about it was. It looked boring. Less talking to other people, more talking to the Prince. He was not used to it.

He was always playing the role of a soldier in his beloved dead kingdom. He got to meet many, many faces with lots of different stories to tell. Some of those faces becoming his family, friends or lovers. Those were a good times. Gon missed it all, from the first time he was taken to the kingdom to the very last day, he stood proud on its grounds. He did dream about the people he lost and he did remember every single one of them. The memories too precious for him to forget.

And today was one of those nights where he stayed awake thinking about his past. He did not have time to dwell on it, but it didn’t hurt to think about the good old days.

Turning his attention from the ceiling towards his new chamber, he was speechless about the wealth that the kingdom possessed. It was very pretty.

Turning on his side, he saw how the stars lit up his room. It felt unreal, and the quiet hum of the sky made his head feel light. He was falling asleep.

Morning came much earlier than Gon would like but the vigorous knocking on his door got rid of every drop of sleep in his body. The birds sang lovely songs and the sun swallowed the hole room. Even though it was broad day light, the chamber still held its beauty.

He got off his bed and walked towards the door that was being bashed. Opening it, he came face to face with a bright red-eyed man.

-“Excuse me, I am the servant of His Royal Highness and I came to inform you that starting from today you will train so that you can complete your role as a personal guard of His Royal Highness. After you get ready I will assist you to your training grounds.”

If Gon was being compared to the man who stood In front of him, people would say that this man was a dancer. He held such an elegance in the way he spoke and in the way he held himself. He saw some of the servants the other day but he never knew that this kingdom had so many of them.

-“May I ask for your name?”Gon said.

The blond man that stood inches from him did not mind Gon’s question. By the expression he gave one could say that this man was used to such requests.

-“Kurapika Kurta. And I’m guessing yours is Gon.”The man’s answer was simple, the tone he used was monotone and he did not change his facial expression as he spoke.

-“Correct.” Gon smiled. ”You see I get bored very easily and I intend to make as many friends as possible to keep my boredom in place.” Gon put his hand in front of the other man. ”So why don’t get to know each other?”

Gon’s request was making the other man question his motives.

-“Sadly I have to decline that offer. You have arrived to this kingdom yesterday, I and many more have reasons to doubt you. How would I know that you don’t plan to use me to bring harm to His Royal Highness and this kingdom?” Kurapika did not hesitate to bring the harsh reality to Gon.

Gon lowered his hand and smiled even wider at Kurapika’s answer.

-“I guess you’ll find out.”

Kurapika was surprised. He was not expecting to receive an answer like this. Maybe a change of a topic or even a door slammed in his face but not this answer. Kurapika, who had dealt with all kinds of people in this Kingdom was not expecting to be left tongue-tied by this cheerful and bubbly man. His expression left Gon satisfied with his answer.

-“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I will be waiting for you so hurry up.” Kurapika turned his back at Gon and left him standing there.

Gon wanted to have fun with the people here but he knew that some of them would not want to be his friend. One of those people was the servant Kurapika. Forced friendships were not his thing.

Gon did what he was told. Dressing up in his clothes from yesterday, he ate his tray of food that was left for him. He had not ate this much food in a long, long time. He had soup with bread and a baked potato that was in the same plate as a steak with a wine that was redder than blood. He had not tasted wine for so long he had forgotten the taste of it all together.

When he was finished, he took the tray with him too as he climbed down from the three story palace. He did not want to make any enemies, especially with the servants since their words were easily heard by the Prince. So he tried to climb down faster but having a tray full of dishes with him did not make things any easier.

When he got down, he saw the blond man again leaning against the wall. It brought a smile to his face. Kurapika heard his footsteps and turned his head towards him. Seeing the tray and the overly happy man he did not miss to leave a comment.

-“You know you don’t have to do our work for us. That is our job.”

Stepping closer to him, Kurapika took the tray that was in the hands of the new personal guard. Gon messily ran his hand through his hair.

-“Sorry!” Gon offered an apologetic smile to Kurapika. ”But I was taught to always clean after my own mess. And a little help wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Kurapika rose an eyebrow.

-“Is that so?” Kurapika saw two girls that were talking as they walked by. He motioned one of them to come. She giggled as she whispered to the other girl. The other girl’s whole face suddenly turned red. She pushed her friend away as she walked towards the both men. She held herself high.

-“Take this.” Kurapika said as he handed her the tray and smiled. She took the tray and looked at them and smiled shyly, blushing a little.

-“Is there anything else I can do?” Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, giving all of her attention to Kurapika.

-“No. Nothing else.” He dismissed the girl as he continued his way towards the training grounds.

Gon grew an interest towards this man.

-“I never took you as a ladies man.” Gon commented and smiled cheekily at Kurapika.

An annoyed look was given to Gon in return.

-“But you seem to be a big deal here. You are not just any ordinary servant, am I right?”

Now it was Kurapikas turn to be surprised.

-“I never took you to be a man with any brains.” Kurapika gave Gon a surprised look. ”But you are right. I am no ordinary servant, I am the Royal Highness’ personal servant.”

Gon looked lost but that explained the way he had carried himself.

-“And no. I am not a ladies man. They simply want to get close to the prince by sleeping with the ones who are close to him.”

Gon looked the other way. He was thinking.

-“I don’t think you are fully correct, while they might want to use to get in the prince’s bedchamber, I think some of them don’t have any ill motives. You are attractive Kurapika.” Gon spoke his thoughts without thinking much about any consequences. But at the other hand Kurapika was shocked by Gon’s words. How can a man say such things and not be even slightly embarrassed.

-“Don’t say stuff like that to other people. Not everyone in this Kingdom will listen to your blabbering.” Kurapika pushed through some people that were blocking the exit.

-“Will do. But Kurapika I never lie, and since we will be seeing each other more, you should keep that in mind.” Gon followed Kurapika.

He got no answer, just an expressionless face.

They got out of the palace and strolled towards the training grounds. Gon was happy to see something that was similar to the Heavens Kingdom. Gon was very familiar with the training grounds. He used to be on those fields all the time, sparring with other soldiers, laughing and breaking a sweat on every part of his body. He felt like this was going to be the same.

The training grounds that were standing in front of them were bigger that the villages they passed with the two horsemen. The fields were surrounded by big trees and rocks that looked like they kept the grounds safe. Gon wondered if two villages could fit in those fields. 

Entering the grounds, Kurapika whistled loudly making all of the men turn their heads at the new arrivals. One of the men looked like he got the message and yelled at the top of his lungs.

-“Zepile!” The man shouted.

A couple of men knew where this was going to lead, so they turned their attention towards something else. A minute passes and a man with a pipe between his lips came running towards them. Gon thought that he was going to be attacked, so he got in a defensive pose and waited for the man to make his move.

When the man stopped in front of them, he put his hand behind his back. Looking as if he was in pain the man slowly exhaled the smoke. He took the clay pipe out of his lips and put it back again. He looked at Kurapika, then at Gon, smiling at them.

-”Good spirit, you’ll need that in these grounds.”

Gon lowered his hands and smiled sheepishly at him.

-“I am the captain Zepile and you will be in my hands from now on. Understand Gon?”

-“Yes Captain.” Gon straightened his shoulders.

-“Good. And thank you Kurapika, you may watch your friend or wait for him, just do not take his attention away from these grounds.” The Captain smiled cheekily at Kurapika who nodded in return.

-“Then I will be leaving.” Kurapika looked at Gon before turning his back at him and walking away.

A hand gripped Gons shoulder, making him turn his head towards the Captain.

-“I’ve heard that you are quite fond of the training grounds and that you hold a sword as if you were born with it. I don’t think it would be too hard for you,I'll say,it would be too easy for you. ” The captain smiled widely at Gon.

Gon returned the gesture and smiled even wider.

-“Can’t say that those rumors are not true. Nonetheless you will be the judge of that, Captain.”

The Captain was pleased with Gons answer so he motioned Gon to follow him.

-“You can call me Zepile on these grounds, but when we are outside from them you must refer to me as the Captain. Understand boy?”

-“Yes Zepile!”

And who would have thought that the Zoldyck Kingdom had a cheerful captain. Seemed staged to Gon.

The Captain moved his muscles as he warmed up, walking towards a group of men who sat on the grass, letting the sun blind them.

-“I will leave Gon in your hands, make sure that he breaks a leg.” The Captain spoke to the men, who looked at Gon like he was a small boy. They might look stronger, but looks always seemed to deceive people.

-“Okay Captain.” One of the men said while looking at Gon, smiling devilishly. The Captain took his leave and Gon was alone with those men. The same men who answered the captain exhaled loudly and got off the grass. He put his hands on his torso as he looked Gon directly in the eyes.

-“You can hold a sword right?” Asked the man, making the other men laugh.

-“Yeah, can you?”Gon answered.

The expression in the man’s face changed, he looked annoyed. He spit in the grass lowering his head so that he and Gon would be at the same height.

-“Well you better hold that sword tightly because your life will depend on it, boy.” The man turned around and motioned the other men to give him two swords. The men did what they were told, they got up and ran to get the swords. The man who gave the swords looked even bigger than Gon.

Taking the sword that was handed to him, Gon held it tightly. He missed the adrenaline he got from these fights, he missed the feeling of moving the sword. So he began, not waiting for the other man to begin. Arm extended, the sword flew towards the man neck only to be stopped by another man. The other man was taken by surprise by the speed of Gon’s movements.

Retrieving the sword, Gon moved in the man’s space. Gon’s leg got behind the other man’s legs and he easily swept him off the ground. Gon took advantage and put his sword on man neck. Thats how the other man could have lost his life if Gon hadn’t stopped the movement of his sword.

The other men were dismayed, they could not believe that the fight ended in 50 seconds. The man that Gon had defeated smiled and Gon retrieved the sword. Gon offered a hand to the man he helped him get up.

-“Didn’t believe those rumors, but now I see why you were the last man standing on those bloody fields.” The man smiled at Gon.

Gon did not like the compliment so he didn’t answer.

-“Well kid to be defeated by you sure is a disappointment, though it’s a satisfaction at the same time. When the townfolk hear that you have beaten a man who has been in this kingdom longer than anyone else they will be pretty amazed, but knowing the fact that I was beaten by a boy who is younger than me brings laughter to my name.” The man looked at Gon displeased by the fight.

-“Get stronger then.” Gon said to the man.

One of the men, Myuhan, who sat and watched got on his legs, angry at the events unfolding.

-“Hey punk! Who do you think you’re talking to?! You just got here and you think you are better than any men here. We will see if you act cool if we-“ The man was cut off by the man who was in a fight with Gon. The other man looked surprised not expecting to be stopped by the man whose ego just got stepped on.

-Myuhan, he is right. I seem to lack a lot of experience.” The man who is known as Myuhan seemed to get the message and he sat back on the grass. ”Let’s train together, Gon.” The man extended his arm. Gon took it.

-“Alright but if you don’t give me a lot of trouble.” Gon smiled as they shook hands. The other men looked pleased how the events turned out and they stayed low.

The week went by fast. The time he spend on the training grounds was the finest thing he experienced in the kingdoms grounds. He met the people that trained very hard to become a trustworthy soldier one day. Many asked about his days in the Heavens Kingdom and many wanted to know how Gon had gotten that strong, compared to the men who stayed and trained in these grounds nights and days.

Gon would spar with them, he would train his body so that the old muscles would appear again. Swinging the sword again like he used to made him the happiest man on the earth. Maybe the Gods listened to him for once.

He got compliments from the Captain and he would often participate in a fights with him. The Captain enjoyed them just as much as Gon did.

Kurapika sometimes visited him, it took him by surprise at first but then Kurapika explained his actions that the prince wanted to see how things went. He did think that the prince wanted to know how things were moving but he had the feeling that Kurapika was as interested as much as the Prince was, maybe even more.

He was glad that Kurapika came to trust him, little by little. A small progress was still progress after all.

The soldiers got to eat their food from the pay they got from the Captain and while they went off to the village nearby, Gon was left training with couple of men that skipped their meal.

Gon did not like to look out of place, to be looked at, like he was entitled, so he only ate the meals that were prepared in the mornings and in the nights.

Kurapika later found out what he had been doing, so he brought him lunch saying that the other servants were too shy to do it or that His Royal Highness wanted his men to be healthy, but both of them knew that he was lying. The unfriendly man slowly became his friend.

The last day came. Gon was excited to be wearing the thing he hated the most when he was younger.

He got to see the servants he met on his first day, they took his measurements like they did on his first day. Gon also chat with them, learning more about the people of the palace and how they held themselves. The next day he received shiny armor, a sword and a word from the Crown Prince.

Gon wasn’t sure which one of them sounded more appealing.


	6. Guarding His Back

There was this saying that surrounded the townsfolk, that the armor that Gon held was made out of the heaviest metal known to man, that an ordinary person could simply not wear it without collapsing. The saying goes that if a common individual wore it they would fall and suffocate to death. The armor and the sword were made by the most knowledgeable human being and thus that the person who held it only had one duty, and that duty was to protect His Royal Highness. By protecting him, Gon was protecting the rich and the poor, the elders and the children, the stray dogs and cats even.

Gon thought that he was brought to life only to protect the ones who did not have the power. It did not bother him that that was his duty, it made him feel useful. Yet sometimes he was met with ideals that he did miss, when the only person he had to protect was himself. Maybe it was selfish of him, but even if he missed being by himself, he still needed to be close to human beings. And he learned that despite needing human contact, he still required time some time to be by himself.

Now that he had the power of his rigid armour and his two-edged sword, he was being the protector of the Crown Prince, the protector of the Kingdom.

The word that the Crown Prince left for him made him uneasy. He had to be by his side the entire time while he took a short visit to the nearby town. Gon was timid about his duty. Something about the Crown Prince left him nervous, and it’s not like he had not had any contact with a noble, Gon was simply tense when he was near the Crown Prince. But he always choose to not show his emotions to any noble that he had the duty to protect. Being seen as someone who can be easily throw into a panic was not by his liking.

Gon was ready to meet the prince again, so he took his leave and approached the doors that held His Royal Highness into a place. Knocking on the doors that seemed gigantic, Gon was met with a voice that belonged to the other side.

-“You may enter.”

Gon pushed the large doors only to be met with the prince. Standing near the windows that seemed to swallow the whole room with light, the prince stood there his eyes meeting the people that moved underneath him.

The Crown Prince who was being kissed by the sun, letting his pale reflections shine and that white hair to stand out in his bedchamber. Gon knew that the prince was beautiful but to see him alone being carefree, left him thinking that the Crown Prince was one of the Gods. Too alluring to be standing on the same dry land with him and the other people.

Bowing on one of his knee. He let his voice be heard.

-“Your Royal Highness, I came upon your request.”

Letting his head to hand low as the prince took his appearance in his sight. The Prince wasted no time as he let his attention to Gon.

-“You may rise, Gon.”

Gon slowly raised his head, bronze eyes meeting the eyes that held the deepest seas in them. Those eyes bore into Gon, eyeing every part of Gon. And God being left incredibly small. An unforgettable déjà vu.

Letting his legs straighten, he wasted no time to look presentable. Unlike Gon, whose body was abraded by metal, the prince was covered in white again, having very few colorful details. Gon was left mesmerized.

He did not dare to speak.

-“Gon Freecss.”-The Prince spoke his name. Gon’s eyes did not leave the Princes’.

-“Yes Your Royal Highness?” Gon spoke monotonously.

-“We will make a visit at the people who toil in this Kingdom, meeting the people who need any kind of help.” The Crown Prince headed towards the doors.

-“I understand Your Royal Highness.” Gon followed.

-“Oh and please refer to me as Killua. We are the same age and I see no problems with you using my name.” The Prince turned a few seconds to look at Gon.

-“I understand.” Gon answered. Hearing his name twice while being in this kingdom left him wanting to say it himself, having the opportunity Gon did what he was told to. ”Killua.”

The Prince turned his back at Gon and the doors opened. He exited the chamber talking loud enough for only Gon to hear.

-“Much better.”

Leaving without another word, the prince glanced behind his back, making sure that his guard was following him. Their eyes met again, emotions not showing. The prince lifted one eyebrow, crossing his arms.

-“The meals that have been given to you.” The prince spoke coolly, eyeing his guard. ”Are you enjoying them?” He closed his eyes and turned his head waiting for a response.

Gon was taken by a surprise, never expecting any interest to be shown from the Zoldyck prince. Gon had to remind himself multiple times that the prince was a human like him and any other person who worked under the Kingdom. But remembering that was easier said than done. The Zoldyck Kingdom was a mystery to him. Not knowing the looks of the nobles from this kingdom made him feel like he was in some unknown world. A world that was ruled by people who were never readable, never knowing what to say or to think, always making sure to use the right words.

The prince’s gaze left Gon and suddenly, Gon did not know what to do with his hands. His gaze remained on the prince, thinking that the prince was testing him. 

-“The food without a doubt is pleasing, I’ve never even thought that the food in this kingdom was going to be revolting.” Gon’s eyes were fixated on the prince’s back, observing his moves.

The prince nodded at his answer without looking at him, the prince took a turn while walking in the hallways that were being washed with every drop of the sun. The prince looked even more surreal when he was walking and the sun was exposing every white strand of hair on his head.

-“I’m glad to hear that.” The prince’s response was short and simple, never changing his tone. ”We are walking towards the kitchenette.”

Gon didn’t leave a comment to the prince’s saying.

Passing the hallways, they were met with another pair of stairs. It was not hard for Gon to be climbing this amount stairs. He was wondering if the prince was exhausted from their walk.

Eyeing the prince whose posture was the same as before while going down the stairs, Gon thought that either the prince was good at pretending or he was well built. Before realizing they were on the first floor and the kitchenette was not far from their reach, their walk was at the same tempo.

Upon setting foot on the grounds near the kitchenette, the people’s eyes were on the Crown Prince. ’Such a quick reaction’ Gon thought.

-“Good day Your Royal Highness.” One of the chefs bowed in front of the prince.

Gon stayed silent as he listened to the conversation that was being held between the prince and the people who stopped their duties only to have a quick chat with him. He never knew that the prince was liked by so many.

-“Your Royal Higness, I have to say that you look beautiful today too. The lady that’s going to marry you will be very lucky.” -One of the chefs yelled.

-“Is that so?” The Prince smiled softly at the chef as he talked to the others.

-“Yes, yes. I can assure you Your Royal Highness. I have not met anyone who did not have the eyes to adore your beauty.” The chef rambled as the prince listened.

-“Good to know that.”

-“Oh my, how could I forget. Your Royal Highness I was going to ask you if you enjoyed the dishes that were prepared yesterday.” The chef turned dark red as they talked to the prince.

-“Yes, I did, but next time please do not bring me so much food. It’s too fattening.”

The chef looked down and smiled at the Prince.

-“Of course your Royal Highness.”

The Prince bowed his greetings at the other chefs, smiling so little at them and every smile of his was met with a crimson red face. Gon was amazed just how easily these people could be fooled, and just how much power a soft smile from the prince actually held.

Leaving the kitchenette, the prince went to greet the captain of the servants. When he saw Canary, his smile grew bigger. Gon could see that they’ve known each other since they were kids, and Gon envied that. Canary returned the smile and they held a look that indicated the closure that the prince had with her.

-“Prince Killua!” Canary smiled fondly at the Prince.

-“Good day to you Canary.” The prince extended his hand, putting it on her shoulder. In return Canary’s smile grew bigger.

Letting his hand fall to his side, Canary looked behind the prince. Upon seeing Gon Canary smiled softly.

-“Greetings Gon.” Canary’s gaze was met with Gon’s. ”I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

Gon is taken by surprise by the acknowledgement.

-“Greetings!” He flashed a small smile and a soft look. ”I could say the same. You always seem busy, don’t forget to live a little.”

Canary laughed lightly at the remark that was made. Gon was surprised by her laugh, never expecting to hear it. It seems that Gon was not the only one to be shocked, the prince looked at Gon, wide eyed, then at Canary, wondering when they became so close.

Gon caught the eyes that were glaring at him, looking into them, he was again met face to face with the prince. The prince was shocked by the eye-contact that was suddenly made. He looked somewhere else, not wanting to look surprised.

-“What brings you here prince Killua?” Canary asked, causing both of them to look at her.

The prince once again crossed his arms, showing no emotion what so ever.

-“Needed to see if there are any problems or changes of plans.” The prince’s tone turned serious.

Canary hummed and held one of her hand.

-“No need to worry, everything has been taken care of.” Stepping closer to the prince, Canary spoke lowly making sure that no one else heard expect the prince. ”No signs of him being a quisling.”

The prince nodded. He smiled at her.

-“Thank you Canary, for your hard work. I’ll make sure to visit more often.” Canary stepped back and returned his gesture. ”We will leave you now. Goodbye Canary.”

-“Goodbye prince Killua and Gon.” She held her hands behind her back as she spoke.

Gon waved to her, not having the chance to speak. The prince took his leave and Gon followed. They walked in silence, only making noise when other people took time to greet them. Gon was wondering where they were going next, since he did not know the grounds well enough yet. His eyes looked around, noticing that he was not familiar with the hallways that they were walking into. From the windows, Gon could only guess that they were going somewhere that is not in the palace grounds.

Coming to an end to the long hall, the prince opened the doors that stood in front of him. Gon thought that the prince had forgotten about him, since he opened the doors by himself even if that was the guard’s duty. Lifting his gaze from the prince’s back, he came to face the sun. Shutting his eyes and raising his hand to cover his eyes, Gon took his time to let his eyes adjust to the change. Before he noticed, the prince had moved on and now he was standing in front of the garden.

Gon had never seen the garden but he heard the beauty that it held. The fairy-like garden remained full of blossom throughout the whole year, unhurt by any failure or any mishap. Gon had heard nothing of the magnificent care for flowers in this fairy garden. How could a person who can paint in such rich coloring the pastures of the wild, be silent about the wonderful beauty in a garden like that. There were even wild flowers in it, the lovely children of the meadow.

And between all of that beauty, there stood the prince, tracing his hand on a white blossomed flower. Letting his fingers to touch the petals of the flower that held the same skin color as him. And in that moment, Gon believed that he was taken by the Gods, being able to see this heavenly sight, he truly believed that he was in the afterlife.

The prince turned to look at the man that wore the armor. Killua saw how sun danced on his tanned skin making him look holy, and those honey colored eyes looked at him in awe every time their eyes met. He was curious about this man that had the role to protect him, was he a traitor or loyal man as the people spoke.

Killua was sure of a couple things he was told about this man. This man was friendly, he had his charm that made people interested in him and he knew how to protect himself in the battle field. He took him in this gardens to see if he could trust this man and learn more about him. So he did not mind to speak first.

-“Do you like it?” Killua asked.

The man only blinked at him.

-“The garden.” Killua finished.

Gon opened his mouth and looked around before shutting it again. He then looked at him and smiled.

-“Very much.” he answered. ”I have never seen such a garden before. It is very beautiful.”

Killua was glad.

-“Is it different from the ones that were in the Heavens Kingdom?” Killua asked, looking for any emotion that the man showed.

-“Yes. Unlike these gardens that are filled with lots of colors, the gardens that I grew up with only had bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes.” Gon spoke as he looked at the sky, then bringing his gaze at the green grounds. “In the center there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down at the koi carp. The gardens shined the most at May when the sun hugged every plant, and that was when all flowers were used to make flower crowns.” He described the gardens that were once alive in his memory, and Killua could only imagine them.

-“It sounds beautiful.” The prince sat on the grass, motioning Gon to join him. ”You see this garden is very special to me.” Killua looked at his guard. ”When I was a young boy, most of my time I spent here in this garden. It always found a way to ground me.” Said Killua. ”Were your gardens specials to you? He asked.

Gon placed his sword down on the grass so that he could sit. He looked at Killua in awe. He looked at the grass then at Killua again.

-“Not really.” He said. ”One thing that was special to me was the forest that the island I grew up on held. And in the depths of that forest there was a lake and a tall tree that looked like it was protecting it.” Gon placed his hand on his back and looked at the palace in front of them. ”When I was still a kid, before I had to serve in the Heavens Kingdom, I used to climb that big tree, often being scolded by my aunt Mito for being a troublesome kid. And when I climbed that tree I used to fish there, catching big or small fish and bringing it to my aunt. The townsfolk were always amazed, telling me I was a grown man living in a kid’s body.” Gon laughed at his story.

Killua was amazed, hearing a story from someone who lived a different life from the people here left him speechless. He thought that Gon was amazing. He looked at him in excitement, wanting to hear more of his stories.

-“Was it hard for you? To catch fish?” Killua spoke fast. He had never gone fishing and he always wanted to try new things.

-“Well not really. The bigger ones had me struggling, some of them were as big as a child.” Gon answered excitingly. ”But there were times when the fish were too strong and I was left flying into the lake.” Killua snickered. Gon noticed that.

He was left hoping that maybe one day he could be friends with the prince. Even if he had to wait years, guarding his back for that to happened.


	7. A Lekker Day

A week had passed since Gon was in the Crown Prince’s presence. He was left listening to the folk’s problems and requirements by being by the prince side. The people had either way too much or way too little to say.

Some of them wanted the baths or the bedchambers that the servants shared to be renovated, despite them being in perfect condition. To Gon it seemed as if they had something wrong with their eyes. Wanting to spend money on something that was not even damaged, it left him thinking that these people were foolish.

But some of them asked the prince for assistance. Saying that their property had caught fire, leaving them with nothing to their name. Some of them asked for a loaf of bread so that they can feed their children, only to be laughed at by the royals. It seemed that none of them believed them, saying that they were lying or that they were lazy enough to stand in front of their prince and beg for his pity. 

He knew what kind of people were under the Zoldyck Kingdom, he was told about the selfness and greediness that the people held. It was different then what he was used to, the people and their needs were different from the people Gon used to know. And when he stood next to the prince hearing the needs of the poor people he expected the prince to show no mercy but his judgment got the better of him and now he was seeing the poor woman smiling with tears in her eyes. The prince listened and he helped, he even gave her more than what she asked for.

It surprised him, never expecting the prince to be so kindhearted to the ones who had a cruel fate. It was difficult to know what to believe his eyes or the words that he had to remember. Nonetheless, he learned more and more about this prince he had to serve. With small talks that occurred not that often, Gon learned that he and the prince were the same age, which surprised him. He thought that the prince was amazing, managing this much in such an age. Unlike Gon, he had a throne to sit on, not to get your body covered in mud and blood.

And unlike Gon, Killua the Crown Prince held himself in such a delicacy, covering himself and letting so little to be shown to the people who served him or who looked up to him. He spoke in a high manner and he made no mistakes, always knowing how to act in certain situations. Gon on the other hand was man who only used his hands to hold a sword, used to be only covered in so little clothes. He was good with people, too friendly and easy-going to be mistaken as one of the strongest solders in the kingdoms. He has been told that he did not know how to use his head and he was too bold sometimes but Gon always seemed to get what he wished and worked on.

In many ways they were different, the polar opposite but maybe because of that Gon learned Killuas ways and the same goes for Killua too. Gon also learned that the prince preferred to see him at the same level as he was, often walking next to each other as Gon eyed every man or woman who looked like they wished him evil. But it was simple as that, the prince stood high and carried that nobility and Gon used his hands to protect his head and his name.

And now when he had spent all week assisting the prince, he had been told that he was off the loose this day, he could do what he wished. He was relived, not that he hated being by the prince’s presence he simply just wished to see what this kingdom could offer to a man like him.

So he did what he was told. He still took his sword, never knowing when danger could occur. But he did not know where to go or what to do, so he did what he used to do in the Heaven’s Kingdom when he was still a child. He wanted to view the grounds that were not in the palace, so he took his leave and got off the palace grounds.Then he heard a voice.

Following the yelling, Gon had the feeling that he may know the owner of the voice that disturbed his observation. Coming down from the stairs, he saw a tall lanky man who had a heated argument with someone that looked older and bigger in body mass. Seeing the black mass of hairs on the taller guy, Gon thought that this man was the same one who brought him to this Kingdom. Without wasting no more time, Gon called out the name, hoping that he was not mistaken.

-“Leorio?”

Open calling the name of the tall, lanky man the argument suddenly stopped. The man suddenly turned and Gon knew that he was not mistaken. Leorio the horseman that Gon had not seen ever since he got in the palace grounds suddenly appeared and Gon was beyond happy to see the man. The face that was contorted into a snarl suddenly seemed to brighten and a smile was plastered on it. Leorio jumped from where was once standing and came crashing in Gons arms, clapping his back.

-“Gon! Leorio yelled. “Where have you been?”

Returning his gesture, Gon smiled and answered his question.

-“In His Royal Highness presence. Gon sighed. Retrieving, they came face to face.

-“How is it? Leorio asked. “I am guessing is hard for you to be swinging that sword rarely. You know in this grounds the word spreads fast. “He ran his hand over his messy mop of hair. “And beating that arrogant douche, you’ve earned my respect. So good job!” Smiling even wider he patted Gons shoulder.

Leorio was an energetic man and Gon did not mind that, knowing that there was a man that had a bubbly personality who he came to be friends in this kingdom left him feeling relieved. Matching the same energetic tone, Gon continued the conversation.

-“Really?!”Gon beamed. “You should have been there. “He happily enchanted. “But it is not terrible being in His Royal Highness presence. He is a nice man, clearly very beloved by his people.”

Leorio sighed, resting his hands on his torso and turning his head to give the other man attention.

-“Old man, our discussion does not end here! You better be prepared next time, you have had some luck today but don’t think you will have it next time! Leorio pointed a finger towards him and the man showed no interest what so ever. The man simply waved his hand not wanting to be bothered by him.

Turning his head back towards Gon he stared walking towards the exit of the palace.

-“What are you doing here Gon? Aren’t you supposed to be near the prince?”

-“Well yes but not today. His Royal Highness did not need my help or company today.”

Leorio looked at the walls for a minute than he excitingly clapped.

-“So you are off the duty today?!”

-“Yes indeed.”

-“Than I am going to show you what kinds of wonders lay in this kingdom!” Leading the way, they left the palace grounds.

Passing through the food stands that were filled with every kind of ripe fruits and vegetables, the echo of the townsfolk could be heard. Men, women and children could be seen in the roads of the town. Gon glance both ways eyeing the joy and business of the town.

-“Gon you see in these roads you can find whatever you seek or need, maybe booze or any food that you might crave but thinking aback you probably could have it whenever you what in the palace. Leorio sighed, leaving Gon smiling at his rambling.

-“You have a point there, but I prefer the open roads rather than the closed off walls. Gon confessed, earning a laugh from Leorio.

-“I knew that you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

Walking in a slow pace through the roads a gathering of folks could be seen in front of them. The shouting from an old man and the low murmurs from the folks could be heard. Pushing a couple of people so that Gon and Leorio could see the scene that seemed to amused a lot of townsfolks.

A boy was being held by an older man that seemed to be yelling harsh words at the poor boy. Seeing the view, Gon asked a woman that stood near him what was happening. The woman held her arm as she spoke.

-“The pitiful boy stole an apple from the man. Poor thing he got caught before he could eat it.” Her eyes narrowed letting a sad look be plastered on her visage.

Sighing, Gon pushed more people so that he could come in front of the man, Leorio tailing behind him. When he finally came to stand in front of the man and the poor boy, Gon spoke to the man.

-“Greetings. Gon beamed. “What seems to be the problem here? “He asked, eyeing the man.

The man showed a strong displeasure, only hardening his hold on the boy’s arm, earning a cry from the boy.

-“This boy let his hands run free, stealing and causing a mess.” The man bore into the boy then letting his eyes go to Gon.

-“I see. Well I would kindly ask you to let this boy go. I will pay for him. “Putting a smile, Gon never left his gaze wander anywhere else. The man spat on the ground, eyeing Gon up and down. When he came upon the sword that was attached to Gon’s torso, the man let the boy go and flashed a smile. Seeing the opportunity, the boy started running into the crowd.

-“I see, I see, well as you can see that would not be a problem.”

Picking some coins from the little shabby brown bag, he gave them to the man whose hand was in front of Gon, waiting for the coins. He gave the coins to the man then posited to leave only to be stopped by the same old man.

-“Excuse me, but what is your job in the Zoldyck Kingdom?” The man asked.

The crowd stared whispering even more, asking if he was new in this kingdom or he was just a passenger. Some even pointing out that they had seen this young fellow a few weeks ago riding a horse towards the palace. That seemed to cast big interest from the people who surrounded them.

To Leorio this was purely a foolish act, people eyeing Gon as if he was some animal in the wild. ‘Nothing new’ Leorio thought. The people were still the same, gossiping about this and that, never minding their own business. At least he hoped that Gon would turn his back and continue on his way. But he was too friendly.

Flashing a toothy smile, Gon answered his question.

-“I am His Royal Highness’ personal guard.”

The people were shocked and some of them yelped in surprised. The man that stood in front of Gon was taken aback from Gons position, never guessing that he would be given coins from such an upward man.

-“I am deeply sorry for causing such a scene.” The man looked down as he asked, frighten that his life would be taken.

Gon noticed the change of attitude.

-“It’s alright.” Gon answered. ”But if you see a man or a woman, even a child in need, please do not hesitate to help them.”

The man lifted his head and stared Gon in the eye, never expecting such a kind man to be a personal guard of the Crown Prince. The old man was left speechless, doubting his intentions.

Seeing that the man understood what he said, Gon saw a chance to leave, not wanting to linger more he turned his head and made his way out of the crowd. Heads were turned and a path was made for him. Leorio followed him and speaking again when they out of the people sight.

-“You handled the situation well. Leorio said. “Never expected you to take action.”

Gon looked at Leorio before answering.

-“It was saddening to see no one helping that poor boy.” Leorio only hummed in response.

They walked in silence as they passed some people. This silence left Gon to think, wondering about this kingdom and it’s past. Putting his hand to his hair, Gon wanted some answers from Leorio.

-“I have been wondering about this kingdom.” Said Gon, earning Larios attention. “Can you tell me about the tragedy that took place in this kingdom?” 

-“I though you have been already told about it, but I guess the prince thought that it was too soon. Leorio exhaled. “I can’t say much if that is the case, but all I can point out is that it’s a family calamity. But as you may know no one else outside of the kingdom know about it.”

-“I see.” Gon answered. “I will be patient and wait for the prince to tell me himself.”

Leorio was pleased that Gon did not push him to answer his question. To him Gon was eccentric, too kind and friendly to be carrying a sword and protecting the next king. He seemed to be different from the men he has worked with, but for he knew Gon might be putting a façade and masking his true intentions. He was not sure but he did not want to think badly about him. That only left him to be more around him to see if he is truly an odd ball or a man with evil will.

And that is what Leorio did. He used his whole day to be with Gon, studying his every move and asking him about his past. Gon seemed to have no problem with relieving his past, looking like he was pleased to be sharing it. He told Leorio about his stay in the Heavens Kingdom.

-“And that was the time when I first held a sword. I thought that my arms would fall out and that I would end up dead if I kept on swinging it.” Recounting his past, Leorio thought that maybe he was just an odd ball and cursed himself for ever doubting his friend.

The sun came down sooner than they thought it would. They talked and talked, telling stories from their past and spieling something funny they had encountered. The food and the drinks that were brought were all gone. They had a nice time and Gon was thankful that he had been given the chance to experience this again.

Maybe his stay in this kingdom was not that bad.


	8. A Deal

A gold tray of food was right in front of Gon, but the food did not seem to appeal him in any sort of way. He was left playing with his cold food not having the stomach to take another bite. Sharing drinks with Leorio seemed like a good idea last night, but remembering it now, how much he drank and how much he walked that night, everything seemed to be in pain. From his toes to his head. And it’s not like he was not good at holding his liquor, many had said to him that he seemed like the man who drowned his memories and feelings by drinking. But now that he was once again on a duty, Gon thought that maybe he should be more heedful about his drinking.

Pushing the cold food aside, he decided to go in the prince chamber and be by his side as he was told to. Letting his head to hung low we waited from the pain and nausea from his head to vanish before heading out. Gon closed and opened his eyes couple of times before standing from the warm wooden chair and opened the doors that stood still before him.

He was glad that his chamber was rather close to his own, being on the same floor as the prince was made it easier to be in His Royal Highness reach. And now standing in front of those large doors he knocked on them letting the prince be known of his presence. Hearing the approval of the prince Gon wasted no time opening those doors.

Gon saw that the prince standing near his bedchambers, messy silver hair sticking out and clothes undone. But the prince was not alone, it seemed like someone assisted him in his bedchambers yesterday. Feeling embarrassed for having such an absurd idea he let his eyes travel the grounds beneath them. He was by no means surprised, knowing well that the prince was also a human with desires and wishes and having the looks, Gon was curious what kind of a woman he preferred.

-“Good day Prince Killua.” Gon bowed. The pain he felt in the morning did not die but he maintained his posture.

The prince tilted his head, watching Gon. The sound of a drawer being closed made Gon rethink his arrival. ‘Perhaps I am too early? His lover has not left his chamber yet, how embarrassing of me’ Thoughts seemed to run in his head while he tried to make his pain to die down.

-“Good day to you too, Gon.” The prince said. ”You may rise.”

With that being said Gon returned on both of his legs and looked at the prince for any signs that he came in an awkward weather. Scanning the surroundings around him he needed to apologize to the prince for his early arrival.

-“Did I arrive in an inappropriate time?” Gon questioned the prince. 

The prince raised a brow wondering what was so inappropriate. Letting his eyes to fall on his body the prince only smiled at his question.

-“Did not take you as a bashful man.” The coy smile that was the prince visage never leaved him. “Don’t worry I will be covered soon.”

A rouge color spread on his visage as he heard the prince response. Noticing that the prince was not covered in many layers only depend the color that seemed to spread even on his neck. He laughed lightly at Gon’s expression, never expecting the man to be so easily flustered by his body.

And before Gon could corrected the prince statement a comp of blond hair appeared from behind the tangling white cloths hanging from the roof of the chamber. Eyeing them Gon spotted a set of clothes folded in their arms and suddenly a blue eyes met with his brown ones. 

‘Kurapika?’ 

Gon was puzzled by seeing him here, thinking that he would see a woman appear in front of him only to be surprised by seeing a man. Gon choose to not question his prince preferences.

-“Hello Gon.” Kurapika greeted Gon while approaching the prince. He severed the untied buttons and straitened the sleeves. The prince choose his jewelry while Kurapika brushed his hair.

-“Hello.” Gon stood still.

While the silence grew between them the prince watched Gon. The prince was supposed to write letters today but he also wanted to study Gon, to see if he was a friend or a foe.

-“Gon.” The prince spoke. “Have you eaten yet?”

Shifting his gaze from Kurapika, Gon watched the prince as he was getting ready by Kurapika. To Gon the prince still looked beautiful, even if strays silver of hair were messily covering small portions of his visage and the clothes that were hugging his body were crumpled. He still looked heavenly under the sun.

-“I have.” Gon answered.

Kurapika seemed to be finished and the prince moved around freely moving his gloves on his hands and putting rings on them.

-“That is too bad, for I have not had my meal yet.” Playing with his ring the prince tore his eyes from it and place them on him. ”I was hoping you would had join me.”

Gon smiled at the thoughtfulness. It was a bummer that he missed on such an opportunity but his guts did not want to be filled with any food. Turning to Kurapika who seemed to be not interested in the conversation that seemed to bloom between Gon and the Crown Prince, he excused himself and bowed but before leaving from the prince chamber Gon stopped him.

-“Do you need any help with carrying the tray of food?” Gon asked.

Kurapika seemed to be confused by his offer, wondering if the men saw him as a kid who could not bear to carry a simple tray. ‘What a foolish man.’ Kurapika thought. Before he could deny his offer Gon raised his voice again.

-“I wanted to ask you something too.” Gon let his arm to fall over his sword .He turned his gaze and stared at the prince.” If it not a problem Prince Killua than could you spare me a short period of time.“

The prince shook his arm. “I understand. You may go now Gon, but I will be waiting for you here.”

Pleased with the Prince answer, Gon opened the doors and waited for Kurapika to exit from the prince chamber. After closing the doors of the bedchamber, Gon signed. This earned Kurapika’s attention wondering what Gon could want from him, raising a brow he questioned Gon’s curiosity.

-“What is it that you want from me?”

Turning his head towards the direction of the voice that waited no time for it to be heard. To Gon, Kurapika was a straight forward, careful with his choice of words and quite temperamental but that made him more interesting to him.

-“I am feeling quite ill, do you have anything that could make me feel any better?”

-“Well I can ask the chef for a drink to be made. But how did you get ill?”

Lifting his hand to scratch his head as he sheepishly smiled at Kurupira’s question.

-“Yesterday the prince announced that I had no duties that day and I could spend the day however I liked. And that is what I did, I went to the town with a friend and we had a drink.” Gon looked over Kurapika if he was still following him. “And we drank little too much which lead to me getting ill.”

-“Didn’t get you as the guy to get easily ill.” Kurapika commented.

-“Well I don’t drink often.” Gon laughed lightly.

Walking down the stairs seemed to be more challenging to Gon. From every step he felt that his head might fall off his shoulders he could be left headless.

-“Follow me.” Kurapika said before tapping his shoulder and walking in front of Gon. He did what he was told and soon they were in front of the kitchenette. Kurapika did what he promised Gon and he wanted handed the drink. Upon asking what he was drinking he was told that he had a water with lemons. Gon felt refreshed and he was thankful for Kurapika.

He waited Kurapika to take the tray that needed to be given to the prince. It was not long, the chefs already prepared it and waited for Kurapika to take it to His Royal Highness bedchamber. One of the chefs commented that Kurapika needed to be faster since they did not want the prince to be eating cold food. To Gon it seemed that the folks who worked in the kitchenette had the most fun, always smiling and having a good spirit.

And now that Gon drank his drink he had no problem standing or climbing the stairs. He still suggested to carry the tray as a thankful manner towards Kurapika only be declined on his offer.

-“I feel like you take me as a kid.” Kurapika commented.

-“Why would I?” Gon looked confused, wondering where this question came from. ”Besides I think you are more capable then I am.”

-“I sometimes wonder if you are just a too friendly man or an idiot.” Kurapika sighed.

Not having an answer to Kurupira’s statement he just smiled, remembering too well that he had been asked the same question too many times. 

-“You are not the first one to question that.” Gon’s laughter could be heard. “But I don’t think I have the answer to that.”

Snorting Kurapika nudged Gon, pleased with his answer. Their walking seemed to stop as they come forward to the doors that seemed to shell the prince in one extent. He made the prince aware of his arrival that they had returned, he knocked on them and when he heard the conformation the pushing the doors open, Gon waited for Kurapika to enter first, then he proceeded to do the same. 

The prince was sitting on the red sofa that seemed to glow in the daylight. Kurapika brought the golden tray towards the bedchambers table then he bowed and abandon the princes’ chamber. After Kurapika left the prince proceeded to eat his food. The only think Gon was left to do was to stare at the prince back and what if felt like a decade of a silence the prince finally spoke.

-“Are you sure you do not want to eat?” The prince turned his head towards Gon’s direction trying to release some tension. It seemed to him that Gon was not feeling good, perhaps that was the reason Gon needed Kurupira’s help. Nonetheless Killua was curious what was wrong with the man who was supposed to guard his back.

-“I’m sure.” Gon answered. He indeed felt much better after the drink Kurapika offered. He could do this duty properly now. “For I am indeed grateful for your concern yet I have to decline your offer.”

The prince seemed to be in thoughts when Gon declined his offer but he still hoped that the man was alright.

-“If you say so.” He commented. Grabbing the spoon, he scooped the last remaining food on his plate. After he finished he spoke again. “You see Gon today is not supposed to be an interesting day. Therefore you will tell me about yourself, how can a man like you can keep danger away from me?” He looked at Gon for conformation that he was still listening to him. “I need to write some letters to the remaining Kingdoms today.”

-“I do not mind revealing my past to you.” Gon was being truthful to the prince, understanding the prince’s worries. “But how about we play a game. You will ask me whatever you wish and I will do the same, since I too want to get to know the man that I’m serving.”

This seemed to spark Killua’s interest, smiling at the suggestion. He felt the man who stood in front of him could be a friend, however that idea disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared.

-“I’m interested in your suggestion.” He commented. ”Well I’m going to start first, tell me Gon what was your relationship like with the King of your past kingdom?”

As the prince sat behind the table that held papers with ink smeared on them, he indicated for Gon to sit on the sofa he once sat on. Gon did as he was told.

-“He was a friend rather than a King to me, a friend who I cared for very deeply. At a young age his title did not stop me from befriending him, and very quickly we became good pals. He was a good man who cared deeply for his people.” Gon was remembering the little moments as he told the prince about his past with the King. “You see I never was good at forgetting the past and dealing with death, yet the exact things that were the hardest for me to deal with seemed to always happen.”

The prince was surprised to hear such a thing from Gon, never expecting the man to say anything like that. He blinked before he dared to talk.

-“I can see that he was a very good man Gon.” He eyed Gon to be sure he was careful with his wording. “You may ask me what you want now.”

Gon turned his gaze from his hands and landed on the eyes of the prince. He knew what he wanted to ask him so it did not take too long for him to think of a question for the prince.

-“What is the tragedy that occurred in this Kingdom?” Gon saw the way the prince’s eyes shifted from his face towards his surroundings. He sighed and smiled at the question.

-“I was waiting for the day you would ask me about the tragedy that brought you to this Kingdom.” His gaze never leaving Gon’s eyes. “As you said that you had a hard time dealing with death I seemed to be the only one who never dealt with such a pain. A death occurred in the palace grounds while I was not aware of the danger my people were in. One of the servants who I knew as a child was killed by my brother and his comrade. Such thing left the Kingdom to shut their mounts and never speak of the scene that happened.” He searched Gon for any of emotion or sigh of knowing the story from someone who cherished him or had ill intentions. None seemed to be shown and Gon opened his mount to speak.

-“Why would he do that?” Gon was curious about the brother’s intentions.

-“I do not have the answer to that but what I can tell you is that he disappeared with his comrade and had not been seen ever since. It’s a good thing that he disappeared.” The prince put his hand to hold his chin while he stared at his surroundings. Eyes narrowed he blinked before continuing. “The servant was a close friend to Canary. His name was Gotoh, he was a stoic man always following the rules and never disobeying the wishes of the King or the Queen. He was a good man yet he was met with sad ending by protecting the people.”

Meeting Gon’s eyes he waited for him to say anything in regards of the tragedy. And when he did, he did not expect to hear such a question.

-“Was your brother a bad man?” Gon was not bothered by the story he heard but he seemed to be interested in the missing man.

Killua took his hand of his chin and pointed a finger at Gon with a confused expression.

-“He killed a man Gon. Of course he is a bad man.”

-“Well I am not a bad man yet I have killed many people in my lifetime.”

The prince narrowed his eyes as a stern look was shown on his visage.

-“My brother is not like you Gon.” The prince spoke coldly. “You may had killed many people but you did that to protect your Kingdom as he killed a man who was trusted and well loved by the palace grounds for a satisfaction.”

Gon narrowed his head as he let what the prince told him to sink in. ‘So the prince had a tough relationship with his brother.’ Gon thought but he did not want to anger the prince more so like change the topic.

-“I would never let him to step a foot in the palace grounds again.” He said. “You can depend on me to guard your back.”

The prince smiled at Gon’s choice of words. But he let himself be entertained by his idea.

-“I have yet to see you in a combat Gon.” The prince spoke as his once harsh eyes soften at Gon’s confession. “You see, if you can conquer me in a combat then I will believe your words.”

Gon smiled at the prince statement as he extended his hand, eyes glossy from excitement. “And if I lose you can order me to do whatever you wish. Deal?”

The prince raised an eyebrow then matched Gon’s smile as he too extended his hand. 

-“Deal.”


	9. The Little Game

A mount has passed since Gon guarded The Crown Prince, since he was taken to the kingdom by a force and put in situations where he needed to prove his worth to the next king. The palace grounds that seemed to be shining beneath him and the spotless walls and those stainless cloths that were once new to Gon, he was now waking past them without baring another look at them. He had grown used to this place, to its people and mostly to the man who was sitting on the throne. Perhaps to Gon the prince was no longer as scary and silent as a dead man. He saw more to him, how the prince moved when he was joyful or how cold he could become when he was not pleased. But to Gon, what seemed to shine brighter that his hair as the moon light landed perfectly on him, was his eyes. The eyes that seemed to soften when a silly jest was made or when Gon talked about cheerful memories.

He did not notice that something was changing about his behavior towards the prince, but the people talked. Some said that the prince befriended his guard and how amazed they were for knowing that the prince finally befriended somebody his age. But some of them indicated something more, something that neither the prince, nor Gon had heard.

And now as Gon was walking past the folks that seemed to be busy inside the palace grounds he was chanting words as he pushed through the mass of people.

-“Coming through!”

-“Excuse me!”

-“Sorry!”

People were turning heads as the young fellow was passing them as he seemed like he was running for his life. Some cursed him for pushing them and others seemed to laugh at the silly boy. But the only thing Gon was feeling was excitement. He had not seen nor heard from the prince these past few days. He was still informed that the prince had to finish some of the work that had been left for him and he could see the prince when he was done with his duty. Gon was left standing next to those big doors, doing his duty.

But when they passed him the word that the prince could see him, Gon was beyond happy. He was glad that he had to be in his presence, standing next to those doors seemed to bore Gon out of his mind. Climbing the stairs as fast as he could, Gon was coming near the doors that seemed to shell the prince. Knocking on them he heard the prince’s voice behind them.

-“You may enter.”

Sliding them open, the view revealed itself ahead of him, the prince standing close to the cold walls putting rings on his left hand. He tilted his head before looking at the man who was standing in his chamber, eyes closing before opening he gazed at the armored man who stood high and looked at him as he was viewing a rare painting. The excitement and the joy the man unveiled was strange to him, yet intriguing.

-“Gon.” The prince smiled upon noticing the cheerful man who had the role to protect him. The action was noticed by Gon and without giving it a second thought he left his mount to be opened by it.

-“Good day Killua.”He viewed the prince than a single thought popped in his head. “Were you not accompanied by Kurapika?” Seeing the prince alone while making himself to look proper in front of the people woke a weird feeling in Gon.

-“He was here before you came but I sent him off. Today I felt like I should dress myself.”

Understanding he closed his mount, the prince motioned him to take a sit on the divan and he did what he was told. Soon the prince joined him, crossing his leg he let his back to touch the walls. Making eye contact, the prince wanted to know what Gon did while he was not in his presence but showing any interest in the his life made him cringe. He was neither kind nor humane and having interest in any kind of human which was not entangled in the Kingdoms work seemed to be a foolish thing. He was told and taught that he did not need to have attentiveness to other humans, he was simply born to rule the world and life for himself.

-“Killua.” Killua’s thoughts suddenly stopped when a voice so caring called out for him. “Do you remember our deal?”

Gon’s golden eyes never leaving his, his tone was loud and serious and while he was lost in the thoughts he seemed to have forgotten to look at the man properly. He has been missing out as he viewed Gon, the armor that hugged Gon and shined in the sun and the tan skin which seemed spotless. He looked beautiful yet that look that he had been given by Gon left him questioning how he could forget such a deal.

-“Yes I do.” He answered truthfully. “Are you suggesting that you want to take up on the deal today?”

His smile showed on his visage as excitement seemed to be the only emotion to be showed by him. His nose scrunched while his smile grew bigger and Killua knew that the man was waiting for the question.

-“Only if our Royal Highness is prepared for such a play.” His eyes narrowed as he seemed to be playing with his own life.

The Prince was surprised by Gon’s choice of wording. Entertaining himself with the man who seemed to forget his status, Killua answered with the same tone.

-“Why I am prepared but I have the feeling that you may be the one who is not prepared for such a play.” Smiling at his own comment he felt like he won such a conversation only to be let down by Gon.

-“How about we let that to be seen.”

-“Well then.” Pushing his hand on the duvet, his legs straightened and when he stood still he viewed Gon once again before speaking again. “We need to go to the training grounds so that I could be given a sword. But I do not wish to be in the center of the people’s attention, so we will be in an isolated place.”

Doing the same as the prince did, Gon stood up and waited for him to lead the path. The prince pushed the doors and exited from the chamber which blinded Gon’s eyes. They were silent when they made their way towards the training grounds, but walking down the stairs Gon still remembered the curiosity he had towards the prince, he seemed to not be weary from coming down from the never ending stairs. “I may have the answer today.” He thought.

Walking past the halls that seemed to shine from the roof to the stone grounds, Gon admired the view he seen too many times yet it never failed to mesmerize him. The paintings came into a view and Gon wanted to ask who the missing man that Killua seemed to demise was, but he didn’t want to make the prince sulk. It was not that important to him but seeing the prince being ill-tempered about it seemed to irk him. He knew that he should not dive into someone else’s past, yet he still wanted to know everything about the prince. ‘I must be ill to be thinking of such things.’

Passing the kitchenette the prince walked faster, passing the people who prepared meals for him.

-“You didn’t greet the people or chefs.” Gon looked at Killua questionably, expecting for him to return and apologize for his behavior but he did not seemed to be bothered by it.

-“Yes.” Killua answered shortly, wondering why Gon said such a thing.

-“Why is that?” Stopping on their track, Killua and Gon stood next to the opening of the palace. Killua rose a brow as he looked puzzled by Gon’s question.

-“The people don’t need to know my every step.”

-“But what if they found out that you are not in your chamber and they send people for your search?” Gon thought that the prince was either dull or careless.

-“Were you always this perturbed? Do not worry, such a thing won’t occur.”

He believed the prince and he knew if he continued to play his game he’s going to lose miserably. The prince knew this Kingdom better than he ever will such thing was not debatable. So he listened and moved, heading in front of the prince, leading the way. Killua did not say anything else, he simply folded his hands and looked at the back of Gon.

The silence rose again between them, yet neither of them felt the need to seize the silence. Upon stepping from the exit the light blinded both of them and they did not wait any precious second to cover their eyes. A hand came to touch Gon’s shoulder and his head came flying towards the touch. The prince stared and reclaimed the hand that dripped his shoulder.

-“Gon you take my sword and I will meet you in the gardens.” The prince moved his gaze from the man to the path ahead of them then he looked backed at him. ”I will wait for you.”

Gon nodded and went to do what the prince ordered him to do. As Gon was vanishing from his view the prince took his own way hoping that he would not wait for too long. While Killua hid well from his people, Gon entered the training grounds and looked at the man who was in charge of it. Zepile was the name the man carried. He was one of the men who swung their swords, some were dirty from head to toe and some wet from the sweat that they poured out in their trainings. Gon did not want to spark a distraction so he nudged the man that was closest to him. When he got the attention from the man, he kindly asked him if he knew where Zepile was. When the man answered his question saying that he could be found in the end of these fields, laying on the grass Gon thanked him and went to look for him.

Passing the men who every now and then turned their head to look at the upcoming man, Gon was sure that he was not unrecognizable by the people so he walked faster, not wanting to be stopped by any of the men. Walking on the grass in the training grounds Gon only wished he could find Zepile faster so that he could go back to the prince and finish their little game. And just when Gon thought that maybe the man was lying to him he spotted a man laying on the green grass, one leg a top of another and his hands entangled together. Upon walking further he noticed that the man he was searching for was not laying on the grass in front of him. He was thankful that he had not been lied to.

Stopping in front of the man he bended his knees and wasted no time to call out his name.

-“Excuse me, Zepile I was sent by the prince.” Gon waited another minute and when the closed eyed man did not answer, Gon tried again but this time he lightly shook the man. “Excuse me-“

-“I can hear you very well Gon.” The man opened his eyes and his smile grew. “I thought you would have been locked up inside that palace and never see the green lands again.”

The man straightened his back and got up from the grass. He stretched his body and looked down to Gon.

-“Why did the prince send you here boy?”

Gon stood up as well and smiled at him showing the respect he showed everyone else.

-“The prince was in a need of a sword.”

Zepile brought his hand to his chin and looked at the sun.

-“Is there a reason the prince needs one?”

Gon knew that Zepile was a difficult man, he never withdraws when he thinks he is right. He knew that the prince was a cherished man according to his people and by no means any simple man or a woman wanted him any harm and by that they also wanted to prevent any harm to the prince. He knew that there might be a possibility that the people did not fully trust him with the protection of the prince.

-“I do not know.”

Zepile turned his gaze towards Gon and smiled at him.

-“Well it can not be helped.” He swung his hand like he was pushing the insects away from his face. “Tell the men to give you one. And visit more often Gon, it has been very boring since you left these grounds.”

Gon thanked him and promised to visit and entertain the man more often. After he bid him a goodbye Gon walked back towards the opening of the training grounds. The sun burned his back yet he did not mind the heat. He was the men and hurried towards them. He knew where the swords were kept so he searched the man that was in charge of them. Restless eyes searched him and when he spotted the man, Gon hurried towards him.

-“Greetings.” Gon made himself known. “I am in a need of a sword.”

The man looked him up and down but soon realized what his passion was in the Kingdom and without saying a word he did what he was told to. The man disappeared from Gon’s view but then he came back with a new sword. Gon thanked him and hurried to meet the prince who was waiting. A smile was brought on his visage and a bubbly feeling arose in his stomach. “I am challenging a prince that is well known.” Such thought occurred multiple times yet the excitement the thought held made him feel giddy.

Exiting the training ground Gon entered the palace grounds and walked towards the gardens that he was introduced to by the same prince who was going to play a game with him. Passing the chilling stone walls and the extraordinary furniture that the palace held, he held the sword in one arm while his own was hanging from his torso. The gardens he hurried to were appearing in front of his eyes and he did not backed away from the rushing serotonin his body secretes.

He spotted the prince who was sitting alone between all of the bloomed flowers the garden held. His head was not facing him and he was drunkenly watching the yellow flower that he held between his fingers. Gon brought his hand towards his mount and called out his name.

-“Killua!” The male who would be the next King revolved his head towards the voice that called out his name. When he was met with the brown eyes that the man from the broken lands held the rare smile appeared on his visage.

The sword, which was carried by Gon, was handed to Killua. He stared at it then he shifted his gaze towards the carrier.

-“It took you some time.” He pushed himself of the ground. “I thought you were never going to show up.” Touching the edges of the sword Killua looked at Gon as if he was memorizing every part of his frame. “But you came with a sword so nonetheless we should begin and see who is far more suitable for protecting me.”

Gon lowered his gaze as he studied the prince from head to toe before proceeding to take the sword that hung from his torso. He made sure to make space between them and prepared his body for the fight.

-“Let’s begin.”

After enchanting those words, Killua wasted no time to attack first. Swinging his sword at Gon who was taken aback but the sudden change but he raised his sword to protect his head. Lower foot was scrunched in the dirt from the force yet he detached the collapsed swords and swung it at the prince torso yet he stopped not wanting to cause harm to the prince but before he could retrieve the sword he was attacked again. Moving his shoulder who was scratched from Killuas sword. Raising his gaze from the sword to Killuas he saw that the prince was smiling.

-“Why did you stop?”

-“I do not want to cause you harm.”

-“Do not worry about such thing. If you don’t cut me, then I will have to cut you.” The prince studied the look Gon showed and smiled at the pure confusion. He was having so much fun.

Killua’s eyes stayed on Gon as he detached the collided sword and swung at his right leg. Letting the blade gaze over the skin, a red mark appeared as soon as the blade left the skin, red drops fell on the sun-kissed skin. The awareness of the cut that the prince created brought Gon back to his fighting position. Another attack was coming his way towards the unprotected neck but without missing a beat Gon’s sword stopped the blade that the prince swung so freely.

-“Where did you learn how to hold and move a sword?” Among the white knuckles that occurred on the Prince skin a pleasant look was plastered on his visage as soon as he heard that question. Gon’s eyes flew from the collided swords to the blue eyes.

-“Since I could remember, you have probably mistaken me for a weak fellow but such a thing is nowhere near to who I am.” The prince looked for any signs from the man that he was shocked from such a sentence yet he was met with an attack that he could not have enough time to protect himself from. A cut appeared on his hip and he lowered his gaze to be met with a cut that seemed to color the white with red.

-“Maybe but I have never doubted your strength.” Gon retreated his sword and let the prince attack him again. “I wish to know more about the way you fight.” Gon confessed as he waited for the prince to look at him.

An attack was made from the prince and Gon’s sword came to stop it only for the sword to stop midway and attacked his hip. The attack was stopped but his skin was left touched by it. A small cut appeared and the prince rose is head to look at Gon.

-“Then I will fulfill your wish. But Gon you know better than to ponder in a battle am I right?” Killuas eyes held a dangerous look, one you will on a heartless man who kills without giving a second thought. Gon was amazed and this time he was the one smiling. “The prince was dangerous.” Gon thought.

-“You are certainly right Killua.” Gon raised his sword to attack yet again. “But I must remind you, I cannot harm your wellbeing but if you wish for such an action to occur then I will not mind to attack you like I attack my enemy.” The sword hit the flesh on the prince arm but as soon as it was hit the sword flew back. Blood washed the white and soon enough the white cloth became red making the pale skin to shine even more under the sun.

Clinging the sword, the prince admitted to being wrong. Possibility that a man coming from a dead kingdom held so much power and strength never occurred to him. “Worthy.” The prince saw his worth and a sudden urge to kill this man occurred. He was deeply amazed.

-You have surprised me Gon.” The prince swung the sword only to be blocked. “I have to admit you may be the first man in a while to cause such a disgusting cut. Who knows, you may win this fight or you might lose.” Retreading the sword that held drops of Gon’s blood attacked again and yet they were stopped.

And the attacks never stopped, some blocked some left a greeting to the skin but they never ceased to stop. Ripped clothes and ruined armor, sun-kissed skin and white as a pear skin seemed to be washed from blood and drops of sweat and their swords which never seemed to stop dancing were colliding and braking apart. Muscles moved like they were on fire and their bodies moved on such a speed that one could tell that it was dancing for its life.

A sudden change occurred and the prince’s sword flew from his hands, making him to crunch his knees. Gon’s sword moved on its own and it gazed the skin of the prince neck before stopping. A cold bloody sword was held on the prince neck. Blue eyes met the brown ones and they seemed to be lost for a second before a leg knocked both of Gon’s feet and he found himself laying on the trampled ground. A white hand was plastered next to Gon’s neck and the white hair appeared in Gon’s eyes.

The prince was a top of Gon. Breathless bodies were breathing hard and the wide opened eyes were locked. They were close, very close, and one could say they were sinners to the Gods. The bloody swords were left untouched, laying on the dirty grounds and the men who were the keepers of them were now laying there, one on top of the other.

Thoughts seemed to disappear from both of their heads, bodies pressed not moving an inch and eyes that held words that both of them did not understand. And a sudden realization brought both of the man to entangle, the heat that was shared was now disappearing and a color of rouge spread on their cheeks. None of them dared to speak and staring ahead of them was their only option as both of them did not want to look at each other. They were embarrassed.

-“I will say this was a draw.” The prince spoke first after he set his heart at ease, looking at Gon’s direction he noticed the damage that was made from their little game.

-“I agree.” Gon answered and stood up. As soon as he did that he looked over the prince direction and offered him a hand. The prince looked at him before taking it.

-“We should clean up, I do not wish the people to cause a talk between themselves.”

Gon only nodded and took the bloody sword that was deposited on the ground. He wiped it from the cloth that was covering abdomen before he put it in around his torso. The prince took his sword and headed inside before and of the people saw them. But before he would separate from Gon he looked at him.

-“It was enjoyable to fight again Gon, I wish this could happen again.”

Gon looked at the prince before he returned the offering smile. He too had fun but before he could say anything, the prince took his leave and Gon was left standing on the grounds all alone.

Neither of them spoke about what happened after the fight.


	10. The Dotting Mind 1

The night breeze hit the walls of Gon’s chamber and a soundless body slept on the bed. That night where the palace was silent, its walls seemed to hold the muteness of the palace and Gon was dreaming of his past.

It was always balmy on the island. Elders carried sacks of wood, some were buried in the ocean trying to catch fish that seemed unnumbered the people who lived in Whale Island. To a child’s eye the island seemed to be so boring, there weren’t many children and the ones that did live in the island seemed to never leave their house. 

Gon was only a little boy when he was taken away from the warm weather the island held and was placed on the grounds that held such a cold that Gon had never seen before. It was hard to remember the time he spent on the island but he was sure that he would never forget the family that raised him. He remembered the warm embrace his aunt Mito give and how he called her ‘mother’ even though both of them knew she did not carry him. And the warm smiles his grandmother offered when she was busy in the garden full of ripe fruits. He did not have a father role in his childhood but he heard many tales about his father’s past doings. He remembers it so clearly how he was told that he left his home to become a free man and how he had built a name for himself. He was loved by animals and humans, and often people would praise him. 

He wanted to meet this man, to meet his father who left his aunt and grandmother to become someone who then came later to leave him at the desolated island. But he also remembers his last day on that island, his last sleep and his last hug and smile from his aunt and grandmother. They were collecting boys to serve the army to the Heavens Kingdom. They promised luxury and better a life. Gon did not know what it meant to join a kingdom and protect it, but he was taken, promising his aunt that he will be safe in the kingdom’s hands. He left with so little, with the ring and the necklace his father left for him when he delivered him at his aunt’s arms. The tears, the tight hug and those broken words his aunt gave him carried him in his journey.

-“Do not forget who you are Gon, learn how to hold a sword and pray for the Gods to give you another day. Promise me this.” With a simple hold of their little fingers she kissed him on his cheek and bit him a farewell while she held herself and his grandmother standing next to her patting her shoulder as she silently sobbed her sadness.

On the boat with the remaining children that were taken from other islands they waved a goodbye at the people of Whale Island. He was given a piece of bread and a big red apple that was larger than his hand. He remembers the children who were already missing their home, sobbing while some ate their given food in silence. The night came and an unexpected wave hit the boat, a panic bloomed over the faces of the children and the captain who led the boat yelled at the man who ran to help the captain. The children were prohibited to come near the captain and sat at the bottom of the boat. Later they were informed that the situation calmed down, but a man lost his life.

The captain who seemed to care less about his passengers spoke to them once. He had an unspoken look on his face as he saw the children who knew so little about the sea or the lands; he almost looked like he doubted that any of the children will grow up to be good men, men who will serve their Kingdom with their last breaths. The day he spoke to them was the last day he saw them.

-“Be good.” 

He didn’t wait for them to answer, nor did he wait for any of the men who worked for him to give him a weird look. He turned his back and vanished into the boat. Gon always thought that the Captain was too afraid to speak to them because he knew he will only hear about them when they are lying cold buried into dry grounds. 

Stepping out of the boat with the children, we were lead to the big doors of the Kingdom. Old woman and with their daughters stood far away and watched in awe as the children walked pass them. The doors opened and all the children were gaping for words at the palace grounds. An older man came and told them that they needed to be clean before they could meet the King, and so that is what we did. Body scrubbed so no dirt could be seen and hair combed so that every hair was nicely sitting atop of our heads. And they met the King.

The King was their age, not bigger or smaller, he was their age and he was sitting on the throne with gold covering his body. It was uncanny for a King to be so young and rule such a big Kingdom, yet he was better suited that his father. The King had the brains and many children were envious of the gift the Gods gave to this child.

With a raise of his hand the guards announced our presence and we all bowed. The children and Gon never knew the rules of meeting a King, they knew that he was above them but they never saw the way the people behaved when they were around the King. So when one of the children bowed the rest followed. The King smiled at their presence and welcomed their stay. He promised a warm bed and food to fill their stomachs. 

The children were set in a big chamber with a bed for every child. They all ate in the same room where the wooden tables and chairs were connected. The King sat with them and he caught the talks and the attention of many children, some who had met him a long time ago and some who had just met him today. He was kind and Gon took a liking of him. He told us his name.

-“You may call me Zushi.”-He announced to the children who came into his grounds today.

There was a mourn of voices towards the King. The room was loud but neither of the children noticed that. The night came and all of the children were sent to the chamber. Many tossed and turned while they were sleeping and Gon found it hard to fall asleep. 

The day came and they met a man who told them that would be training them so that one day they could protect the King. None of us disobeyed and we were sent to run and then to swing swords made from wood and when the training was over they could go the sea and wash away the tiredness. Many laugh and many sat under the sun while they listened to the sounds of the splashing water covering the naked bodies of the children. 

Later they sat at the same room and talked to the King, mouths opening with unchewed food hanging from it. The night was over and they were sent to the chamber. Like the night before, Gon was not able to fall asleep so he left the children behind then exited the doors of the chamber. He walked through halls and halls and he was in the gardens of the Kingdom. Trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes and in the center there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle. Gon dared to walk closer to the gardens, unable to believe his eyes at the beauty the gardens held. He stepped on the grass with his bare feet feeling like he was home again and climbed the wooden bridge.

Gon didn’t know that there was someone else with him who was waiting for him at the end of the bridge but as the night blinded the person Gon couldn’t tell if he was alone or had a companion. Upon stepping a foot on the top of the bridge he was met with the child who spoke to him before he could open his mouth.

-“Why are you here?” It was the King.

-“I couldn’t fall asleep.” The King nod his head the answer he was given. 

-“Tell me your name.” 

-“Gon Freecs.” 

The King offered a hand and Gon stared at it before taking it.

-“I am Zushi.” He announced as he was same as him, no tittle just a name. Gon smiled and asked him a question.

-“Why are you here?” Gon was given a smile at the question.

-“I couldn’t fall asleep either.”

Both of the children giggled at the answer and stayed to watch as the stars disappeared from the dark sky. Upon the shining of the sun the children separated and went to their chambers. Later they were given a wooden sword and they waved their hand until they couldn’t hold the sword anymore. The cold water from the sea swallowed their sweat and they were sent to eat.

Gon was sat among the rest of the children on the wooden chair and began to eat his food when he was interrupted by a hand on the shoulder. Turning around, he was met with the King he met the night at the on the bridge.

-“Can I sit next to you?” He asked while the children stared at the unusual behavior of the King.

Gon couldn’t say no so he made space next to him and offered it to the King.

-“Yes.”

Without another word they ate both in silence as the other children ate their food and talked about the games they would play. When they were finished with their food the children left to play dice in the chamber. Gon was among the children who watched as the dice rolled on the cold grounds and when the tiredness came to the children they all separated and drowned in the sleep of the silent night. When Gon knew that the other children were asleep, he left the chamber and walked towards the gardens.

He met the King again on the top of the bridge and it seemed as if he had been waiting for him too.

-“You couldn’t sleep?” Asked Gon.

-“I couldn’t.” He answered and stared at the bright star that shined above their heads. “You couldn’t sleep either?” The King asked Gon the same question.

-“I couldn’t.” He answered.

The King was silent and it looked as if he was in a deep thought, but then he broke that silence.

-“Why don’t you sleep in my chamber?” He asked Gon as he stared at him waiting for an answer.

-“I wouldn’t mind but what will the other children say.”

The King passed a hand over his head and moved his head as his was disappointed in his answer.

-“The King took a liking to one of the children.” He answered and watched Gon as he spoke loud and clear. “None of them would have a say in this.”

And then he understood why a child was a King. He held himself and knew how to pipe his people down. Gon nodded and smiled again at the King.

-“I wouldn’t mind.” 

-“Gon.” The Kings tone changed. “When you are given an opportunity.” He stopped and lifted his fingers to play with them. “Always thank the giver.”

The night was still long and the stars shined so bright yet they stayed on the same bridge. Upon the arrival of the sun they left the wooden bridge and went to the Kings chamber where they shared the warmness of the bed.

The other children envied Gon, however they still played with him and the older people did not dare to go against the words of the King. It was still early and the air that carried the morning unsaid words still lingered. Small hands clanged the brown bread and laughter echoed around the dull walls. The breakfast was served and the food was disappearing from their sights. Everyone knew what went after you finished your food, you go back to the muddy fields and you twist and roll your body and you hold the wooden sword as if your life is endangered. 

But today was different, just like the night and the words that went from mouth to mouth. A loud scream could be heard from the palace grounds. The heads turned and the food that was in hold of the eater was dropped dead on the grounds. Children’s feet stomped the grounds and the King rose. Then more screaming came, then a loud cry muttering the name of a man that was once important in someone’s life. 

Exiting the palace their feet were once again on the muddy fields but the man who always expected them was nowhere to be seen; only a woman who seemed to cling to the body of someone who hung lazily on her. The King pushed past her and Gon followed, then everyone else came after. Shock plastered in the eyes of the innocent children, the King turned his head but Gon kept staring.

There he was, the man who once trained them, his back still attached to the bloody spear and his feet above the ground as if he was floating. His stomach was pierced and all of his insides slowly fell from the cage of his body. Lifeless eyes staring at the sky, as if they are praying at the Gods to take them and the arms that hung motionlessly were attached by the warm hands of the weeping woman.

Men came running towards the dead man, pushing the children away yet Gon felt stone dead, he did not blink nor speak and it felt like the sea that was waiting patiently for them quotidian was drowning him. Loud screams were to be heard by the children, shaken by the ground they all fell one by one while the water falling from their eyes seemed to blind them. The King yelled at his men, face turning not being able to dissolve the image that was right in front of the people’s eyes.

A hand pulled Gon out of the endless dreams and yelled at him to do something. A smile plastered on his face and his hand gasped the hand. His eyes looked left then right and finally at the beholder of that hand.

-“You won’t end up like this Zushi.” Gon smiled while holding the Kings hand. “Isn’t that the reason why we are here?”

The hand was removed and a concerned look was given at Gon’s direction.

-“Will you be able to protect me from this Gon?”

The words left the Kings mouth before any of the men could hear them. But in exchange an offering hand was coming towards him.

-“Yes.” The King took the hand. 

-“And the Kingdom?” The Kings grip tighten around Gon’s little hand.

-“Yes.” 

A smile appeared and both of the boys watched the men trying to tear the body from the spear. 

A drip of sweat feel from Gon’s visage and the blinking eyes left the dream. Hands cupped the eyes, slowing straightening his back. The breeze from the opened casement told Gon that the night had not ended yet. His feet were touching the cold grounds and the hands feel from the eyes to come to his side only to bring them back to his tired eyes. Sitting hunched over, he only let his thoughts go back to the dream. 

Gon remembered his past, but he did not wish to think about it. And he knew how many times his past haunted him in his sleep, and how many times he remembered begging the Gods not to dream about it anymore, yet they never seemed to listen. Now he was left thinking about the broken words he exchanged and how he wishes those words were still alive. 

Hiding the tired, teary eyes with his palms, he knew what he had done. But mostly he knew what he had not done. And once again he was reminded that he could neither protect the King, nor the kingdom.


	11. Opened Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for uploading so late :(

Silent footsteps were approaching the Prince’s chamber upon his request. Head high, watching every angle for something eccentric, though nothing was to be seen. Fingers forming into a hold so that they can inform to the Prince that his request was heard. The sigh of approval let the doors open, then once again, Gon faced Killua.

-“Hello Killua.” Gon said while closing the doors that were once open.

Separated by a mere wooden table, there was the prince who was sitting on a carved wooden chair with gold hugging its edges, purple cloth laying on it so that the nobles would be fascinated. The Prince had his head raised before Gon knocked on the doors. The quill that was held between the prince’s slim fingers was left to lay next to the paper that had been destroyed with dark written words. A smile arose onto his lips.

-“Hello Gon.” Killua pushed the paper further away from his reach and clasped his gloved fingers together. “You have arrived rather early.”

-“It was an important call if I recall correctly.” Gon returned the smile that was offered to him. “I wouldn’t dare to miss an important call.”

Killua’s grin only widened. He lowered his chin to rest a top of the clasped fingers and watched Gon as he entertained him.

-“Did you find it hard to sleep?”

Gon came closer to the prince, noticing how a single button of his top was not done correctly, exposing a white aged scar.

-“I did.” He answered.

-“I wouldn’t blame you.” The prince filled in.

-“Your arm and your hip...” Gon spoke. “…are they in pain?”

-“No.” The prince looked at Gon’s hip, the same hip that the sword pierced. “But I do applaud you for leaving a scar.”

Gon retrieved his eyes.

-“How about you?” The prince retaliated. “ Does the scar on your hip hurt?”

-“It does, but the pain is bearable.” Gon locked eye-contact.

-“That is good to hear. I do not wish my men to suffer. But I have to inform you, my father has sent a letter. There is a hunt and I am needed, but I do not wish to go alone or with someone with whom I have not been in a fight yet. That being said, you will accompany me on my trip.”

Gon nodded his head.

-“I am guessing that you have been on a hunt with nobility Gon.”

-“Yes I have, however I have to confess, I am not keen on killing animals.”

The prince was taken by surprise and he entangled his detached fingers. He motioned at Gon to come closer.

-“That is a first to hear from a man.” He admitted. “Why is that?”

Gon came closer and now the scar that was made by him was more visible. It was a small semi-healed scar, not deep enough to take a person’s life, but enough to leave a mark that wouldn’t disappear any time soon.

-“I have killed animals many times but I despise doing it. It wouldn’t be a problem to finish it off but…”

He stopped mid-sentence and noticed the way that the prince was looking at him. Killua was observing him, as if he was his prey. Silently glued to his every move, Gon learned that the prince was amazed by his pure existence. He had never met a person like Gon and he believed that he never would.

“I dislike the action.”

Killua nodded at Gon’s answer with approval, removing his gloves from each finger, one after another. He let Gon observe that movement. He was attached to the look on Gon’s eyes while he was gazing at anything the prince was letting him see. Pointing at the faded scar that was around his neck, he slowly raised his neck to let Gon see his very own doing.

-“What do you think my father would say if he saw this?”

Gon’s hands met the wooden table and he observed the way the prince’s neck curled. ‘It was not the first time a scar was given to him.’ Gon thought.

-“An enemy tried to hurt the heir to the throne and his guard was not able to prevent the scar on his neck.” He knew that he was being watched by the prince yet he still failed to stray his gaze from the thin white scar.

The prince lowered his head and now it felt easier to maintain eye contact with Gon.

-“Yes.” He lifted his fingers, closing them slowly as if he was lurking and caging a small bird. “Are you afraid of my father, Gon?”

Such a question never occurred in Gon’s mind. He did not know what answer he could give, he ran his hand through his hair and struggled to think of an answer. No thoughts came to mind. The Prince loved playing mind games and as much the prince enjoyed them, the same could be said about Gon. Flashing a small smile he blurted out the one answer he had given multiple times.

-“No.”

Killua was surprised by such an answer. He had not seen or heard of a man who was not fearful of the Zoldyck King, he could hardly envision such a man to exist. But that man was standing right in front of him, smiling as he if he had won a big grant. ‘Unbelievable...’ Killua thought. Lifting his head a bubbling laugh came from the depths of his gullet.

A questioning look was given by Gon in return, but he waited for the prince to finish. Once he was gone the prince eyed Gon.

-“A normal man would have said yes, but you seem to be different from any man I have ever met before, Gon.”

The prince confessed to the confusion he felt from Gon’s answer.

Tilting his head, Gon let his voice be heard.

-“I am only being truthful.” An innocent look was given by Gon.

-“You amaze me Gon.” The Prince arose from the wooden chair. “You will meet him tomorrow. But for now you must leave, as you can see I have unfinished business to attend to.” The prince swayed his fingers in a motion to show off the papers of which some where smudged with ink, whereas others were as clear as the water that flowed through the kingdom.

Gon bid him a goodbye and left the Prince’s chamber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon stood near the Prince as he spoke to his men about the King’s arrival with gaping mouths and wide opened eyes. They cherished the King and even if they had to bat their eyes at him for short time their gazes savored the King.

The loud sounds of galloping made the prince drift his attention from the men who spoke to him to the horses that were approaching him. Raising his head as he waited for the King to stand in front of him, blocking every light that shined on his snowy pale face. Holding the horse that will carry him into the woods which hold the richest meats a man has tasted.

Men on horses departed from his view and the King stole all of the attention. The white hair passed his shoulders, the defined and emotionless visage and the wide brawny figure by itself told every person standing on the grounds that he was the King.

Gon had heard of the King before. The Prince bowed down to the King and the King’s gaze never left the Crowned Prince. The other men did the same.

-“Son.” A deep voice made the prince raise his head. Staying on the horse, the King waited for his son to do the same.

The men raised their heads and bodies and pulled the horse so that the Prince could ride it. No word was given to Gon so he plastered his hand at the horse neck. Stroking the hairs, he stood still then he got on the horse before the prince could. He clenched the bridles and waited for the prince to do the same.

-“Is this the man from the Heavens Kingdom?” The King spoke again.

-“Yes.” The Prince said as he finally got on the horse.

The King moved past Gon and Killua then his men followed his lead.

-“Could he protect you son?” The King asked the prince.

The prince looked at Gon then he answered.

-“He can hold a sword but it is hard to cut him.” The Prince shifted his eyes.

His men chatted from time to time, laughing and telling long stories so that the ride was not silent. Gon thought that the King was not in a need of his men at this time, yet they were here to fill the silence. He remained quiet, listening to the blabbering from the men until his name was called. One of the men caught his eyes and let his mouth run.

-“Tell us, were you really the only remaining living man from that Kingdom”?

Narrowing his eyes, the prince looking his way.

-“Yes.” The answer was short, hoping that the men were pleased by his answer only to be given another question.

-“How are you alive?” One of them asked.

He didn’t know why he was alive. He wished he wasn’t, that he would be left to remain between the bloody corpses of the men and the woman and the children he once knew.

Smiling at the men he let his voice be heard.

“Ask the Gods.”

The prince looked away.

The road that was ahead of them continued to be tedious as the men spoke. The sun was still glowing and the forest shined in front of them. The trees that covered the existing sun were so close to each other it seemed as if they had forbidden any humans from entering the dense forest.

The men got off their horses and took their swords out, cutting the branches that seemed to be in the way of the King. Getting back on their horses they followed the king’s lead. They entered the forest, going deep in it Gon admired the beauty that it held. Rays of the sun fed the hungry verdure and animals could be heard jumping, running and hiding behind the large trees.

The king stopped and so did the men that followed him. He pointed one finger and said.

-“If we continue going this path a lot of meat will be waiting for us.”

The men cheered and got off their horses. A camp was going to be made. The tents we set, one for the crowned prince and his guard, one for the men of the king, one for the men of the prince and one for the king. Between those tents a fire would burn later that night when the meat was caught. Gon lifted the tent flap as he entered the tent. The prince was there, sitting on the hammock that was atop of a rug that has been set on the dirt and the leaves of the forest. Their eyes locked.

-“Are you prepared, Gon?” The prince asked him once he was him entering the tent.

-“Yes.” Gon smiled, relieved that he and the prince were alone once again.

Killua smiled as well. “Great. We can head out now, it is a lot harder to hunt when nothing but the moon is shining.”

Heading out of the tent, Gon followed. The men waited for the prince to get on his horse so that they could start the hunt. Gon could see the king that was all the way in the front. His back was facing him but Gon knew that he had the strength that came from warmongering and restless violence. On the battlefield, Gon had no doubt that the King was a one-man army.

The prince followed the king.

-“Are you ready Killua?” The king’s voice silenced the men.

-“Of course.” Killua replied. “Whenever you signal, our horses will run.”

The King was pleased with his son’s answer, he raised his gloved fist. Horns sound, deep and ominous, rattling the forest. The men tear across the forest floor, spit flying. The king wastes no time in galloping after them, his men following behind.

Killua wastes no time, clanging the rains of the horse he was coming closer to the king. Killua’s men followed. The herd of deer is already running by the time the hunting party comes upon them, but with well-trained horses, the herd has no chance of outrunning them. The king tells orders to separate the buck leading the herd from the rest of the deer. Killua doesn’t hesitate, aiming to flank the herd. Gon follows him.

Gon understood that this was a game. A game between father and son. It was tasteless to him, yet he still followed and said no words. The buck was panting hard, its breath clouding up around its nostrils, and it’s not afraid to butt at the men on their horses. One of the men was hit by the buck, leaving the horse to escape.

A bow could already be seen in the hands of the men, holding the wood tightly, preparing themselves to please the king. An arrow passes the trees and hits the buck. It pierces the buck through the throat and the animal cries out but keeps moving despite its fatal wound. Killua lowered his bow, he was the one who injured the animal. Gon ran at it wanting to end its pains. Another arrow flew in the air and the animal stumbled and fell to the grounds.

The Kings laughed and the men stopped.

-“Very good my son!” The King's joyful voice could be heard. “After all, you are my son. I had no doubts that one day you would beat me.”

The king’s horse came closer to the prince’s. Raising one hand, he patted Killua on the shoulder.

-“Your mother will be pleased when she hears this.” He announced. The men cheered. Gon knew what he had to do. He got off his horse and drew a knife out. Coming closer to the buck Gon could see its chest still heaving, although weakly. Still bleeding from the two wounds, dark blood clotting in its hair. Phlegm foaming at the corners of his mouth. The buck observed Gon. Drawing the knife closer to the animal, he slit its neck open, put his pain to an end, and now open meat was lying in front of him.

Killua’s men rushed to carry the lackluster buck back to the camp, their faces washed with happiness. One of the men came closer to Gon.

-“Good job on finishing the job.” The man laughed, patting his back. “Now let’s hurry, everyone is ravenous for the buck.”

Gon did not answer, he only stared at his bloody hands.


End file.
